Halliwell Confusion : Confesions of a witch
by halli-halliwell
Summary: So one of the sisters has some secrets from her past to reveal to the rest of her family which can only mean trouble for every on concerned. With all your fav characters and some of my own.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter One**

"Okay," Piper Halliwell began sheepishly. "Since we're doing confessions, with Chris telling me his mine and Leo's son and all, I got something I sorta want to tell you."

"Do we need to sit down?" Phoebe asked.

"That would probably be a good idea." Piper replied.

"Is it that bad?" Paige asked through her hands.

"I think its worse." Piper said.

"You think?" Chris asked.

"Well I know then." She said.

"Are you going to tell us or just keep us in suspense?" Leo asked.

"How would you feel if I said I was moving to Spain, with Wyatt?" Piper asked.

She watched shock, anger and confusion spread across their faces.

"I' m not," She said. "But be prepared to be even more shocked and confused."

"Hi," Phoebe stuck her hand up. "What could be worse than that?"

"How about the fact that you have four nieces you didn't know about?" Piper suggested.

"Your kiddin' right?" Paige asked. "Please tell me your kiddin'. You've got to be kiddin' Piper."

"It's a joke." Leo said. "It's a joke like you moving to Spain. Right Piper?"

"Wrong." Piper said guiltily. "There are daughters of Halliwell women, Charmed Ones, that you didn't know about. And their damn powerful witches."

Phoebe and Paige were pail with shook, Leo's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open. Chris just looked amazed.

"I'd feel much better if one of you said something." Piper said.

"Hang on a second sweetie," Phoebe said. "We're just suffering from deep psychological shock."

"What are their names?" Paige asked after what seamed an eternity.

"Caterin Amanda Halliwell, aka Cat, Kattie Louise Halliwell, Jessica Mari Halliwel, aka Jess or Jessie, and Rebecca Victoria Halliwell." Piper replied visibly brightening. "Cat's 14, Kattie's 12, Jessie's 10, and Beca, that's Rebecca's 8."

"You had a baby when you were 16?" Phoebe said.

"No Prue did," Piper said softly. "Cat's Prue's daughter. Kattie, Jess and Beca are mine."

"I hate to be obvious," Chris said. "But who the hell are the fathers?"

"They all live with Cat's dad." Piper said.

"And Beca and that lots fathers?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to talk about him." Piper snapped. "And what do you mean _fathers_? Who do you think I am?"

"Well there were some roomers in the future." Chris said.

The door bell rang.

"I will get that." Piper said stumbling to her feet. "Oh major head rush! Feel free to talk among yourselves."

She left the room.

"Okay," Chris said quickly. "There were stories about this in the future, fairytales or folk law if you like, about the four daughters of the Charmed Ones. Cat, Kattie, Jessica and Rebecca. But I never imaged they could be true, not even in my wildest dreams. They had, or have I suppose, a mythical reputation as powerful women, who are on no account to be messed around with."

"Like their mothers." Leo murmured.

"They were the only thing stopping the world from going under. I just never imagined they were real!" Chris went on at such a pace. "This is just so amazing! It's fantastic!" He finished up. "Fantastic!"

"You knew about this and you didn't tell us!" Phoebe screamed getting to her feet. "How could you not tell us?" She demanded.

"I didn't know Chris retorted calmly. "It was just a well loved myth in the future. It gave people hope in a hopeless situation, that's all."

"You should have told us." Paige whimpered.

"No." Leo said forcefully. "Piper should have told you, she should have told all of us." He sounded extremely angry. "We had the right to know."

"She couldn't tell you," A new voice said. "It wasn't her decision, well not totally."

Piper and a strange man, tall, tanned with dark hair and deep brown eyes now stood behind them.

"Who?" Paige stammered. "Who's, who's, who's this?"

"Hi everyone," He said. "Have you told them Piper?"

Piper nodded.

"Well then I'm Catherin's father, Ants."

"Ants?" Leo said raising an eyebrow "What sort of a name is that?"

"Short for Anthony." Ants replied. "Now I'm guessing, your Leo, your Phoebe, I like the new hair style by the way, your Paige, and your Chris. Right? I've herd a lot about you guys. Your all the girls talk about."

"They've never met us." Phoebe said softly. "We don't know what they look like; we didn't know they existed an hour ago. How do they know what we're like?"

"Phoebe you didn't really think I'd let your nieces grow up with out knowing who you are." Piper said. "I just couldn't tell you about them."

"Where are they?" Chris asked. "I'd really like to meet them."

"There with my parents for the afternoon." Ants informed them. "Piper wasn't sure how you'd react or if she was even going to tell you." He sat down in an arm chair. "And they hate your guts Chris; they wouldn't want to meet you. So they would want to meet you for the soul purpose of killing you."

"Halliwell women." Leo said plainly.

"So what did I do to piss them off?" Chris asked.

"They blame you for braking up Piper and Leo's marriage. In their opinion it's all you fault they lost their step dad. Cat hates you. But not as much as Kattie, Jess and Beca do. Those three have some how got it into their heads that if you weren't here they'd be able to live with their mom and little brother." Ants said. He looked pointedly at Piper. "They all want to know when you and Wyatt are coming to visit. They miss you loads Piper."

"And I miss my darling girls." Piper said with a sad smile. "We could meet up tomorrow at Golden Gate Park."

"Can me and Phoebe come?" Paige asked.

"Actually," Piper said. "Ants can you go get them now, it's gona take some getting used to, not sneaking around. They can come here and finally meet their aunties."

"Okay," Ants said getting up to leave. "I'll be back soon. They're going to be so existed."


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Two**

"What are they like?" Phoebe asked Piper latter on, when they were alone in the kitchen.

"Who sweetie?" Piper asked putting a fresh batch of cookies in the oven.

"Cat, Kattie, Jess and Beca of course."

"Well Cat is more like Prue than Prue ever was. She is more like her mother every time I see her. She is the splitting image of Prue. Kattie is head strong, defiant, and a total sweet heart. They all are. Jess is a little like you and Paige; a free sprit. And Beca, my little Beca is sweet, innocent, kind, caring and a lot like her daddy. They are all really close, extremely moody fight a lot and are like us." She smiled softly. "Even Paige."

"What was Beca's dad like? You don't have to tell me who. Just what you mean about Beca being a lot like her daddy."

"I mean a lot of things by that, the good things any way. But mainly about her being a dreamer."

"Like you." Phoebe said softly. "But you've stopped fighting for your dreams. Do you have any pictures?"

"Prue was a photographer." Piper said bluntly. "She loved to take pictures. Of course I have pictures. There's an album in the hutch, towards the back."

Phoebe jumped to her feet and began to rummage in the old hutch. Several minuets later she was flicking through a large photo album.

"Oh there beautiful, sis. Right I'm going to have to take these and the girls to the office with me. I need to be proud aunt Phoebe and show them off." Phoebe looked at her big sister with pleading eyes. "Can I?"

"We'll have to sort something out. Where those white lighters got to?"

"Oh speak of the devils." Phoebe said as Paige, Leo and Chris walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Paige said glancing at her watch. "I thought that Ants guy said he'd be back soon. That was an hour and a half ago."

"He'll be another hour and a half," Piper said. "He lives about an hour and three quarters away from here and his mom and dad live about an hours and a half away. Lets just say we commute a lot."

"Should I make my self scares?" Chris asked.

"No, there good girls and they'll be too distracted to think about hurting you." Piper replied.

"How are you going to tell them about Chris sort of being their little brother?" Leo asked.

"Just tell them straight out I suppose." Piper said.

"Will they be able to cope with that?" Phoebe asked. "It's a lot for them to take on."

"They coped when they found out they had powers, when Prue died, better than me, even Cat, when I told them about Paige and with every thing." Piper said. "They'll be fine. An' is this the third degree or something?"

"No!" Phoebe and Paige said together.

"Then what's with all the questions?" Piper asked sitting down at the table.

"We're just curious." Paige said.

"Look at these." Phoebe said unable to contain her excitement. "Aren't they just the cutest girls ever?"

"I have to go tell Richard about this." Paige said. "Is it alright if I go get him?"

"Sure you can sweetie, his part of the Halliwell madness." Piper said. "He should get involved, especially if he could be their uncle soon."

"Ohh!" Phoebe squealed. "I didn't think of that. Off you orb Paige, be quick about it."

"Are you trying to play match makers?" Paige asked.

"We are match makers." Phoebe corrected.

"We've got the wedding pictures to prove it." Piper said. "Pet and Monica, Billy and Samantha, Alex and Karly, Mark and Alice,"

"Richard and Paige." Phoebe said dreamily.

"Your really starting to freak me out now, I'm going to get Richard." Paige said. "And when we get back I want all this silly talk of me and Richard getting married to have stopped. Got it?"

"Yes Miss Matthews." Phoebe said.

"You know she's probably right." Piper said. "Given our history with men of our own. When me and Prue tried to match make for you."

"Yhea," Phoebe agreed. "Jack and Justin didn't work out too well ether."

"So we give." Piper said.

Paige orbbed out.

"It was a nice thought." Phoebe said.

"Hey," Piper said. "My name's Piper Halliwell. I don't give up that easily and my girls won't once they meet him."

"Piper those cookies smell delicious," Chris said. "When will they be ready?"

"In about ten minuets," Piper replied. "Can one of you get them out of the oven when the timer goes off? Pop them on a cooling wrack? I'm going to go change and get Wyatt ready for his sisters."

"Sure I will." Phoebe said. "I can't wait to meet my nieces."

"There going to love their aunt Phoebe." Piper said walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Three**

"Is what Paige telling me true?" Richard asked when he and Paige appeared in the kitchen.

"Yep, we want you and Paige to get married." Phoebe said sliding the last of the cookies onto a cooling wrack.

"You want what?" Richard demanded.

"He was talking about, Cat, Kattie, Jess and Beca." Paige said.

"Yhea, that's true too." Leo said.

"And here are the pictures to prove it." Chris said handing Richard the photo album.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it." Richard said with wide eyes. "Piper has four daughters that you guys didn't know about. That is just ... **WOW**!"

"She only has three daughters." Paige corrected.

"The oldest one, Catherin Amanda, I love that name, it's so pretty, is our oldest sister, Prue's daughter." Phoebe explained.

"Grams please not** now**." Piper's voice said.

"No!" Grams yelled. "We will do this now Piper Halliwell. Not next month, not next week, not tomorrow, not this evening, not even this afternoon. We will do this now. We will talk about this now Piper. You will explain yourself right now!"

"Explain what?" Piper asked as she and Grams walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean explain what!?!" Grams exclaimed. "How the hell can you ask that?"

"Listen Grams. I am not having the greatest day of my life here and you're really not helping. First off I discover I pregnant, then bam Chris tells me his son from the future. Then I feel really guilty and feel like every one needs to know this big secret I've been keeping for the best part of fifteen years and now my dead grandmother is giving me the third degree. I'm sorry but I just can't handle that. Oh God and I just told you all I am pregnant." Piper shook her head. "Not a good thing. I wanted to wait a few weeks." She clutched her stomach.

"The baby?" Leo, Phoebe and Paige asked in unison.

"No, morning sickness." Piper replied.

"Come on and sit down." Chris said pulling a chair out for Piper.

Leo asked her to sit.

"Can I get you a drink?" Paige asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "I'll get you a drink." She went ahead and pored Piper a glass of water.

"Your cold," Phoebe said. "Are you cold? Shall I go get you a jacket?" She looked at her sister. "I'll go get you a jacket."

"There's no need to fuss." Piper protested.

"I want some answers missy." Grams said. "You can start by telling me how this happened."

"I can't." Piper said. "I don't want to."

Wyatt began to cry upstairs.

"Why don't you four go see to Wyatt." Grams suggested. "Give me and Piper a chance to talk. Alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Four**

"So ..." Grams said when she and Piper were alone. "I want you to tell me every thing. You can start by telling me how you ended up pregnant."

"The way people usually do. By having sex."

"Your going to have to elaborate for me."

"Come on Grams you haven't been dead that long. Don't tell me you need a biology lesson."

"No. I mean who, where, how?"

"Here," Piper said. "Well in my bed room, with Leo, it just sot of happened and it was a massive mistake."

"So sleeping with the man you love is a massive mistake?"

"No, it was a slip up. I can mange with out him."

"But your not denying that you still love him?"

"I do Grams. Of course I do. But I can't put my self through being left again, I can't put Wyatt through what my girls went through, and I can't, no, I won't put my precious girls through all that again."

"You'll need to explain to me Piper. Start at he beginning. Tell me all about my great-granddaughters."

"How do you mean? About starting at the beginning."

"How all of your girls came to be. Start with the eldest. Tell me about her."

"Alright," Piper began. "She's 14 years old. Her name is Cat, I mean Catherin Amanda. She's Prue's daughter and every bit like her mother. Kattie, Kattie Louise is my eldest daughter. She is 12 years old. Kattie's head strong, defiant and a total sweetie. Jess, Jessie, Jessica Mari is 10 years old. She's a free sprit, kinda like Phoebs or you in your flower child days, just a less hippy version. Then there's Beca, she's the youngest. She is 8 years old. Rebecca Victoria. My beca is sweet, inanest, kind, caring and a dreamer."

"All Halliwell by name I hope."

"Yes Grams. Catherin Amanda Halliwell, Kattie Louise Halliwell, Jessica Mari Halliwell and Rebecca Victoria Halliwell."

"They've got pretty names Piper. Prue was what, 18 when she had Catherin. How come I didn't know about it?"

"Yes Prue was 18 when she had Cat. She told me as soon as she knew. She was scared and totally over the moon. She didn't tell you because she was scared of how you might react. You always hated every guy we brought home. She got pregnant by a one night stand. You would have killed her, or at least that's what she thought. Ants, Antony Young, was the guy she slept with, his really nice, he raises the girls. When he found out Prue was pregnant he wanted to marry her. She didn't want to. But he was there for her through every thing. You'd like him. Just after I found out Prue was pregnant I met this guy. Six months later we were engaged. Me and Prue moved out when she was six months pregnant. We moved in with my fiancée."

"I remember when you two moved out."

"Prue lived with us for around six months. Until Cat was 3 months old. She really couldn't cope. So me and my fiancée took on the reasonability of raising Cat. Prue still saw her every day and loved her. But she couldn't cope with her by her self. When I discovered I was pregnant with Kattie we made a pact not to tell you or Phoebe, because we'd been lying to you for 2 years. I was supposed to get married after I had Kattie. But we wanted to tell you, so we held off. Before we had worked any thing out, I was pregnant again. It was a really bad time, I became really ill. But Ants took the kids in the day, he, Cat, Kattie, Prue' and my man got me through. I nearly lost Jess a couple of times. But it was fine when she was born. We waited a while before we started to plan for the wedding. So I could wean Jessie, get her settled into a routine, get my health back and my figure too. Then shook horror I found I was pregnant again. Every thing fine. For the first six months. Then every thing went down hill. My fiancée got a major case of cold feet and left me. I got really, really, really ill. I was admitted to hospital for the last trimester. Cat, Kattie, and Jess moved in with Prue and then they all moved to North Beach. Ants helped out a lot. I moved in with them after I had Beca and I suffered from server anti natal depression. Prue got me over it and we had 2 grate months the six of us together. Then when you got ill we couldn't manage. We couldn't afford to pay your medical bills and get a bigger apartment. The girls were getting bigger, we were living in a two bed room apartment and Prue was engaged. She hadn't told Rodger about Cat and when she got married there was no way I could raise four kids on my own, no matter how much Ants helped out. The three of us were struggling as it was. So Ants took all the girls to his house. His parents helped out. I got up the courage to contact my girls' grandparents, who are filthy rich by the way and they helped out with all the financial stuff. Me and Prue still saw our girls whenever we could and they've always known how much they're loved.''

"Where do they go to school?" Grams asked.

"They don't.' Piper replied. 'Ants and his parents home tutor them. I teach them about magic and my girls grandparents pay for everything."

"Are you going to tell me who your fiancée was?"

"No you don't need to know and I don't like to talk about him, cause I really don't want anything to do with him. What sort of sick man leaves his 6 month pregnant fiancée, 2 daughters and niece, who he adored, without a word?"

"You go wash your face sweetie, get rid of all those tears, I'll go tell, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Paige's guy, they can come down now. Fine you alright with that?"

"Yeah, sure Grams. You won't tell them of what I've told you. Will you?"

"No you can tell them yourself when or if you feel ready to."


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Five**

"You can all leave if you want to now," Grams said walking into the nursery. "I'm all done with Piper."

"Good," Phoebe said. "Because the girls will be here soon."

"I am so excited!" Paige squealed. "You know, this means Piper's been soccer mom for like 12 years."

"Wow!" Richard said.

"That's a long time." Chris said.

"You should probably go down there." Grams suggested. "Piper's kinda emotional. I want to have a quick word with Leo."

"What did you say to her?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Grams said insistently. "She is pregnant, that's all. The hormones are affecting her judgement."

"I do not like the sound of that." Phoebe picked Wyatt up. "Let's go keep mommy company."


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Six**

"Hey sis," Paige said coming into the kitchen, followed by Phoebe, who was holding Wyatt, Chris and Richard. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, hon'." Piper replied. "Extremely nervous about telling my girls I'm pregnant again."

"You don't have to tell them." Richard said.

"We don't have secrets." Piper said. "I won't keep things from my girls."

"Are you sure they're going to like us?" Phoebe asked.

"How could any one not like you?" Chris said. "Unless of course they are actually sane."

"Their going to love you Phoebe. They've always wanted to meet their aunts," Piper said. "Ever since they found out Paige existed they've wanted me to let them come see you."

"What you doin'?" Chris asked as Piper went to get up.

"I'm going to wash up and make some hot chocolate." Piper replied.

"No your not." Paige said firmly.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Phoebe continued in the exact same tone.

"Go put your feet up Piper." Richard said.

"Me and Richard will handle the stuff in here," Chris said. "How much hot chocolate do you want?"

"Just make a large pot full and leave it to simmer." Piper instructed. "It's for the girls. They'll be here soon."

"Well go and sit down then." Chris said putting his hands on Piper's shoulders. "Phoebe and Paige will look after you and make sure you stay relaxed."

"Okay, Chris. A little piece of advice for you sweetie." Piper said. "Richard you better listen up too. I am a grown woman. I know how to look after my self. Believe it or not I have done this whole pregnancy thing before, and I know I've told you this before. But it fits now. So I'll say it again. "I am pregnant, _not_ terminal!"

"We get it sweetie." Phoebe said patronisingly. "We all get it."

"I still remember from the last time you were pregnant." Paige whined. "I can't stand another nine months of that."

"Alright," Richard said. "I think we should all listen to Piper. She is the one who's pregnant after all. Be sides she's done it four times before. I have a feeling she knows what's best."

"Now this guy I like." Piper smiled at Richard. "Keep this up and you'll be at no risk from the exploding finger tips. What do you think I should do Richard?"

"Let me and Chris handle stuff in here so I can knock some scene into him." Richard replied. "You go sit down for a bit."

"I think I will." Piper wriggled her fingers at her sisters and Chris. "Just keep these criminals away from me."

"Take it easy." Chris said.

"Chris!" Piper spun on her heal as she went to leave. "Stop fussing! You lot better stay in here 'till I come get you. I want to get the girls settled before they meet you." She began to walk away. "And when you do come in try not to get them too exited. I don't want them over exited."


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Seven**

"Leo, Piper still loves you." Grams said bluntly.

"No she doesn't." Leo said. "She said so her self. She doesn't love me any more. That's why she divorced me."

"You're wrong. Leo. She divorced you because she didn't want to give you a chance to abandon her. She loves you. She told me and she didn't deny the fact when I pushed the issue."

"She knows I'd never leave her, and she's had plenty of chances for us to get back together. I still love her and she knows that."

"If she doesn't love you then why did she sleep with you?"

"She told you about that?"

"Yes she did dear. She also said it was a slip up, because she can mange with out you, which I know she can. Just because she can it doesn't want to and it doesn't mean she has to."

"It doesn't mean she will want to get back with me. Like before." Leo said down hearted.

"Leo!" Grams exclaimed. "Listen to me. Piper is scared because she was abandoned by her fiancée when she was six months pregnant with Beca, she hated her self for it, she and her girls went through hell, luckily Prue was there to pick up the pieces. She doesn't want to go through all that again. She needs you to tell her how you feel. Show her how much you love her. That you _will_ be there for Wyatt, the baby and her girls." She thought for a moment narrowing her eyes. "I have an idea."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Come with me."

Grams led him into Piper's bed room and began rummage on Piper's dressing table.

"Piper will kill you if she catches you in here." Leo said.

"I'm already dead."

"She'll find a way to make you even deader or something worse. Like breaking your heart. Any way, what are you looking for?"

"This." Grams flipped open a small box containing Piper's engagement and wedding ring from Leo. She handed him the engagement ring. "Ask Piper to marry you."


	8. Chapter 8

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Eight**

The door bell rang.

Piper whipped her hair up into a pony tail before she opened the front door.

"Hey!" She said smiling brightly expecting to see Ants and her girls. "Oh Darryl. It's only you."

"Expecting someone else?" He asked steeping into the house despite a protest from Piper.

"Yes, I am actually." She replied. "Go into the kitchen. Phoebe or Paige will explain, or who ever is in the least amount of shock. Quick!" She ushered him towards the kitchen. "And try to act surprised."

"Piper." Leo said as he and Grams walked down the stairs. "Can we talk?"

The door bell rang again.

"Later." Piper said. "May be a little later sweetie. Can you go into the kitchen please? I'll come get when I'm ready."

She waited until she heard the door click shut behind them before she opened the front door.

"Hiya guys!"

It was her girls and Ants this time. Beca and Jess stood at the front of the group. Jess was holding a chocolate point Siamese cat and Beca was cradling a blue point Siamese cat in her arms. Behind Beca and Jess, stood Kattie and Cat. Kattie had a large card and a box of chocolates and Cat held an enormous bunch of flowers and a bottle of Champaign. Behind them Ants stood heavily laden with shopping bags. They were all beaming.

"Come in! Come in!" Piper gushed.

"Mommy!" Beca squealed dropping the cat the moment the front door was closed.

"Hey baby!" Piper said spinning her around as she hugged her youngest daughter. "I've missed you girls so much."

"Where's Wyatt?" Jessie asked giving her mom a big hug.

"With his daddy." She replied.

Ants and Cat were standing in the living room. Ants had put down his heavy shopping bags. Kattie stood a little way away from them. Next to the coffee table, avoiding Piper's eye. Piper led Jess and Beca into the living room to join the others, and sat the two girls down on the sofa.

"Congratulations aunt Piper." Cat said giving her a huge bear hug and handing her the flowers.

"I hope you don't mind me telling the girls you're pregnant." Ants said.

"Not at all." Piper put the flowers to one side and gave Cat another hug. "There beautiful sweat pea." Then she mouthed a heart felt "_thank you"_ to Ants over the child's shoulder.

"We brought some Champaign too!" Cat said her eyes dancing. "Although I'm not sure if you should have some in your condition."

"I'll have to ask my midwives." Piper said unable to stop her self from smiling.

"I'm just gona go put the ice cream we brought you in the freezer." Ants said.

"_Don't say a word about them coming in here yet."_ Piper mouthed to him.

He gave her a thumbs up to show he got the message and took one of the bags into the kitchen.

"How about a kiss for your long lost mother then Kattie?" Piper asked.

"Sure mom." Kattie said as she gave her a half hearted hug. "We got you some chocs and a card. There on the coffee table."

"Take off that hat Kattie. You're indoors." Piper instructed.

"Do I have to mom?" Kattie whined.

"Yes." Piper pulled the hat off her head and a mass of long bright blue hair fell down around her eldest daughter's shoulders. "Kattie Louise Halliwell what the hell have you done to your hair!?!"

"I died it." Kattie admitted sheepishly. "It's a little brighter and bluer than I intended."

"It's blue!" Piper fumed. "Bright blue! If that is permanent I am going to kill Ants."

"It isn't permanent aunt Piper." Cat said. "It will wash out."

"Good." Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm gona go get my family now. Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Darryl, Leo, please don't kill him, Chris, please don't kill him either, and my Grams, your grate grandmother. She's back from the dead again."

"Dose she have some sort of a problem with being dead?" Jessie asked.

Piper disappeared off into the kitchen laughing softly to her self.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Nine**

"I know I'm going to regret asking this." Darryl said entering the kitchen. "But what on earth's going on here?"

"Piper and Prue have kids we didn't know about." Phoebe blurted.

"What!?!" Darryl exclaimed, trying to sound shocked.

"Prue had one daughter," Paige began.

"Catherin Amanda." Chris filled in.

"Cat." Phoebe finished.

"Halliwell of course." Richard added.

"And Piper had three daughters." Paige went on.

"Memory test for ya Chris." Phoebe said. "What are their full names?"

"Kattie Louise, Jessica Mari, and Rebecca Victoria. All Halliwells." Chris replied.

"Nicknames." Richard said. "Bet you don't know them."

"Cat," Chris nodded triumphantly. "I don't know if Kattie has one, Jess or Jessie, and Beca."

"Their ages?" Paige inquired.

"You've caught me out there." Chris admitted. "I don't know."

"How did it happen?" Darryl asked. "I mean what happened?"

"We don't know." Paige said. "We just know they exist."

"They live with Cat's dad, Antony Young, Ants. He lives quite a way away. His hot. He has gone to get the girls. They should be here any minuet." Phoebe babbled extremely fast and excitedly.

The door bell rang.

"That's probably them!" Paige squealed grabbing Phoebe's hand.

Leo and Grams came into the kitchen.

"Is it them?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shrugged.

"Give me Wyatt," Grams said. "Before you crush the poor kid to death."

Phoebe did as she was told.

"How old are the girls Mrs Halliwell?" Chris asked.

"Cat's 14, Kattie's 12, Jessie's 10 and Beca's 8." Grams replied.

"Grams," Phoebe sounded suspicious. "Did you know about this before hand?"

"No." Grams said. "'Cause if I did you would have too."

"You're meant to be dead." Richard said pointing at her.

"Oh she's over that honey." Paige said.

"I don't stay dead long." Grams put in. "My granddaughters are too lovely to wait 'till they die to see again."

"Oh." Richard said dully. Paige's family was confusing.

"Where's the freezer?" Ants came in with a shopping bag.

"Here I'll take it." Chris said.

"What's in the bag?" Leo asked.

"Can we go in yet?" Phoebe and Paige asked together.

"No not yet." Ants said. "And ice cream. Has Piper told you?"

"We know she's pregnant," Grams said. "What else isn't she telling us?"

"Nothing." Ants smiled warmly. "That's what I was inquiring about."

"What was Piper's fiancée's name?" Grams asked suddenly.

"She told you about him?" Ants asked totally shocked.

"Yhea." Paige said.

"Every thing." Phoebe lied smoothly.

"You see," Chris said. "She was just about to tell us his name when the door bell rang."

"No." Darryl butted in. "She would never tell any one his name. She's far too scared of him, of losing the girls to him. She hates his guts."

"And that's putting it mildly." Ants said. "If Piper wants to tell you she will. But let's just say if I ever get my hands on that sleazy scumbag you and he will know about it."

"Too right!" If Darryl hadn't already given him self away he had now.

"_What did he do?"_ Phoebe mouthed to Grams.

"_Who?"_Grams mouthed back.

"_Piper's fiancée." _Phoebe mouthed.

Ants turned around before she could answer.

They both smiled at him.

"Alright," Piper said walking into the kitchen. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be and the girls are dying to meat you, and I really want to see you again," Her expression grew grave. "Darryl, Kattie's hair's blue."

"Why exactly is he still breathing?" Darryl pointed at Ants.

"Because it's not permanent." Piper replied. "But I can guarantee that blood will be spilled if any thing like this ever happens again."

"In my defence I'd like to say I had no idea what was going on." Ants held up his hands. "She just came out of the bathroom with bright blue hair, and gave me a heart attack."

"Can we go in now?" Paige asked pulling at Phoebe's arm.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"In one minuet." Piper said. "Grams. Jessie wants to know if you have some sort of a problem with being dead!"


	10. Chapter 10

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Ten**

"Phoebe, Paige," Piper said. "You ready?"

"Ready." They replied in unison.

"Grams, Leo, Richard, Chris. You ready?"

They all nodded.

"Are you ready Piper?" Ants asked.

"Let's just go for it." She replied.

"Hello kitty." Paige picked up a Siamese cat, a black and white one. "When did you get a cat?"

"Oh, that's Sophie," Ants said. "Beca's cat, well sort of."

"And who's this?" Leo picked up a brown and white Siamese cat that had been rubbing around his legs. "Gezzs! You weigh one hell of a lot."

"That's Charlie." Piper smiled as the cat curled up on Leo's shoulder. "He's Jessica's."

Paige giggled excitedly.

Piper took Wyatt from Grams.

"Come on." She said. "I want you to meat them." She walked into the living room.

One of the four girls sat on the sofa, with long black hair and ice cold blue eyes stood up and took Wyatt from Piper.

"Hi," She said sheepishly approaching the rest of the group. "I'm Cat, I mean Catherin Amanda, Prue's daughter."

"And this," Piper placed her hands on her eldest daughter's shoulders. "Blue haired wonder is Kattie,"

"Hello," Kattie didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Jess,"

"Hey," Jess said shyly.

"And Beca."

Beca didn't say anything.

"I like your cat Beca." Paige said crouching down at her side, putting the cat on her niece's lap. "She's very pretty."

"Mommy." Beca whimpered.

"It's alright," Piper said soothingly. "This is your aunt Paige sweet pea. You know about her."

"Hi," Paige said.

"Hi," Beca echoed. "She is very pretty. Her name's Sophie. You're very pretty. Sophie likes you, I think."

"Aw!" Paige hugged Beca. "You are just the sweetest thing ever."

"Uncle Darryl!" Jess jumped up and hugged him. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well," Darryl said. "You walked into the Halliwell mad house. What did you expect?"

"Mad house!" Kattie socked him on the shoulder. "It's called the mannor."

"Now I like this girl." Phoebe said. "I love her. I love all of them."

"So girls," Piper said. "This is Leo." She walked over to his side. "My ex-husband and Wyatt's father."

"So you're Leo." Cat eyed him distastefully. "My mom said-"

"Cat!" Ants and Piper cut her off sharply.

"Prue said what?" Leo asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Piper said. "This is Chris, it turns out his your little brother from the future. Mine and Leo's son."

"Oh," All the girls said. "Okay."

"So can we kill him?" Kattie asked.

"No." Piper told her firmly. "Your good witches. You can't. While we're on that note I will change the subject. Richard here," She put her arm around him. "Is your aunt Paige's boyfriend."

"And there could be wedding bells in the air." Grams said cryptically.

"Grams!" Paige and Leo squealed.


	11. Chapter 11

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Piper freeze," Ants said. "Turn and steep away from the saltines, keeping your hands in full view, above your head and nobody will get hurt."

"Okay, I confess." Piper said. "I've already had it up to high heaven with morning sickness, I've got at least 3 months of it left to go and I need something for it."

"Well, saltines will only make you ill, remember? You nearly last Jess and Beca. Do you remember the old cure you and Prue used for morning sickness?"

"If I did I wouldn't have been ill just before I had Wyatt. Would I?" She snapped. "Do you?"

"Yup," He handed her a packet of gum. "And sorry it must have been horrible for you babe. Cherry menthol gum, you and Prue were forever chewing it when you were pregnant."

"Babe?" Piper protested. She popped two pieces of the gum into her mouth. "Wow. It does help."

"Yhea babe. You wouldn't have used it if it didn't." He sat down. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Do tell." Piper took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well before I picked the girls up I swung by the estate agents." He pulled out some house details and pushed them towards Piper. "I found this one place which is amazing and all together perfect for the girls. It has 12 bedrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 utility rooms, 3 living rooms, 2 dinning rooms, a big garden, and this massive attic I want to use as a school room. Not to mention the basement, there's so much space down there it's unbelievable. I popped in to see it. I talked to Cat's Grandma and Grandpa and they said they'd love to move if you gave us your blessing. I thought it would be grate for you to be closer to the girls, especially now you're pregnant. What do you think?"

"That's the best idea ever!" She exclaimed. "I love it! You have to make an offer on the house. No. You have to buy that house. No matter how much it costs. Tim's parents can pay what ever you can't afford. I'll keep the girls here, you go book into a hotel, and don't come back 'till you're ready to move in to that house. Got it?"

"Yes. I had a feeling you'd say that, so the girls' stuff is in my car. Wana come get it?"

"Sure."

"Actually, it's heavy. You shouldn't lift it."

"I've got a solution to that very problem."

"Well before you put it into action," He held up the box of saltines. "What are you going to do about these?"

"I am going to go to the supermarket and buy every brand I can find of them. Bin all the crackers, tell Phoebe about the health risks, give them the boxes and see how long it takes them to put a few companies out of business. Because those things are dangerous, they should have a health warning on them. You know, the hospitals and doctors are actually recommending them to women for morning sickness."

"Okay put your plan into action, but first we better trade cars. You'll need the extra room, and before you say anything, yes I will be careful with your car. Very careful."

"Good."

They swapped car keys.

"Chris!" Piper yelled. "Richard! Butts here now!"

"You called." Richard said as both men appeared in the kitchen.

"What can we do for you?" Chris asked.

"Well I need some strong men to carry some heavy bag from the car for me." Piper said. "But I suppose you two will have to do."

"Hey!" Both of the men protested.

"Com'on," Ants said. "The cars are out front. We don't want Piper to strain herself."

"You know," Piper said as she followed them out. "I'm only pregnant. I'm not dying."

"Don't make me go there Piper." Ants warned.

"Okay," Piper said. "But how on earth did you survive three pregnancies fussing like this?"

"Well," Ants said. "Tim-bow was around to take off the pressure most of the time."

"Your right. As much as I hate that spineless little bastard he is the reason you're still around." She laughed dryly. "You boys didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" Chris asked instantly.

"You won't get a word out of me." Richard said.

"Good to hear it." Piper replied. "You boys are smarter than you look."


	12. Chapter 12

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twelve**

"You need to get the kids on side Leo." Grams said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

He and Grams were sat in the nursery again.

"You've seen her with the girls; they obviously mean the world to her. They trust you, Piper will too. You should tell Phoebe and Paige as well. They'll be able to help you."

"I have no idea how. But you know your granddaughters better than any one else does."

"I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure about Piper and Prue."

"I'll go get every one. Chris and Richard too, do you think they'll be able to help?"

"It's a possibility." Grams said. "Go for it."

"Back in a minuet." Leo said.

He walked out the room.

"Leo." Chris said when he rented. "What's going on?"

"Where's Piper?" Grams asked.

"She's gone shopping." Richard replied. "And to sort out some cover for P3."

"And she and Ants said something about putting a few companies out of business." Chris said. "She also said to tell you girls your gona stay for a few days to give Ants a break."

"Cool!" Cat, Kattie, Jessie, Beca, Phoebe and Paige said in unison. Then they all fell about laughing.

"Alright." Grams hushed them. "We need to talk about some thing important before Piper gets home."

"Sorry." Phoebe attempted to smother her laughter. "We're listening now Grams."

"Go on tell them Leo." Grams prompted.

"I'm going to ask Piper to marry me again." Leo said. "What do you think?"

"Just go for it." Phoebe said.

"Do it." Paige said.

"That's such a good idea." Jessie said.

"Go on." Richard said.

"It's perfect." Chris said

"There is no way she'll say no." Cat said.

"You'd be my daddy." Beca jumped on to Leo's lap and hugged him.

Kattie stormed out of the room, her long blue hair flying up around her face.

"Kattes!" Cat yelled.

"What's wrong?" Leo called after her.

"Stay here," Cat said. "I'll go talk to her. Don't worry."


	13. Chapter 13

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

a/n: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I enjoy reading your reviews and it gives me a little bit more motivation to type if you know what I mean hint hint.

I thinking of putting another of my stories up: cuz I only have like 50 million of them hanging around in odd note books.

What do you think?

Lots of Piper-Leo stuff.

Speaial thanks to:

PiPeRAnGeL39: you'll find a lot about Tim soon enough

CuteLittleBritt: you'll have to wait to find out about what I have install for Piper and Leo

charmed-greek: glad you like it and suspense is my middle name

PrUe AnD AnDy!: I've got over 300 pages to type up for you. Ask Alyssa if you don't believe me.

Alyssa Halliwell: MUSH

Orange Blossom08: lots more planed

Here you go. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Kattie." Cat called out closing the nursery door behind her. "Kattie!"

"Go away Cat." A tear chocked voice called back.

"Kattie," She walked towards the attic and sat down on the top step next to Kattie. "What is the matter?"

Kattie shock her head and continued to cry.

"Kattes," Cat said soothingly. "Tell me what's up."

"I don't want mom to get back with Leo. Because if she does then she'll never come and see us, especially when she has the new baby." Kattie sobbed helplessly.

Cat put her arms around her.

"When she was pregnant with Wyatt we only got to see her once Cat. If she's got two small children she isn't going to want to travel for a couple of hours just to see us."

"But when she was expecting Wyatt Phoebe's demonic ex-hubby was on the lose. I will admit it we do see your mom a lot more now than we did when she was married to Leo. But don't you remember how happy she used to be? Happy, bright, bubbly and laughing. All the time."

"She's still always happy to see us."

"But it isn't how it used to be. Sure she loves to see us, we're her family, you, Jessie and Beca, and well, aunt Piper, your mom, has always been the closest thing I've had to a mother, even before Prue, my mom, my mother, was killed. Your mom was, I don't know, she just seamed more alive. She just had a glint in her eye, a sparkle in her smile, and to be secretly more confident. In my opinion Leo made her."

"No he didn't!" Kattie protested. "No he didn't. She is my mom. I made her! Me, Jess, Beca and you did. It was us not him. Us! We make her!"

"Sure we do, but Leo made her who she is, today, I mean, who used to be. Now she's changing back to how she was before she met him."

"What do you mean?"

"You were only young, but before your mom met Leo she was with Jeremy."

"The warlock?"

"Yhea, the warlock, before she was with Leo, she spiralled in and out of major bouts of depression. With Prue the being the only thing keeping her together. When your mom got together with Leo she blossomed. She became confident, daring and so much better to be around. Now she's starting to dull down again. I want aunt Piper to stay with Leo. Cuz they're meant to be, they're perfect for each other."

"I still want my mom. I need her!"

"At least your mom's still alive!" Cat snapped. "Sorry. That was unfair. One thing you haven't taken into account is the fact that aunt Piper has told Leo and her family, our family, about us. Leo totally adores your mom. He wouldn't let her be unhappy. He would, he will, orb her to us and us to her."

"Still," Kattie protested.

"You can't really be that selfish Kattes. Do you really want your mom to unhappy this much?"


	14. Chapter 14

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Alright," Kattie said as she and Cat walked back into the nursery. "You have my blessing if that's what your looking for."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as the girls sat.

"I love my mom." Kattie said. "I want her to be happy, and you make her happier than any one else dose, or has for along time." She wiped her eyes. "Please, just don't take our mom away from us."

"I'd never do that to her, or to you, I love your mom, your part of her life, which means I love you, because you are so important to her and such a big part of her life. You're a part of Piper." Leo replied. "I would never take you four away from her or keep you from her. She would hate me if I did and I couldn't do that to her."

"And," Grams added. "I would never stand for it."

"Me either." Phoebe said.

"Ditto." Paige chimed. "There is no way I'm going to miss out on any more of your lives. You girls are gona be sick of the sight of me soon."

"Plus," Richard said smiling at them. "No one makes Piper Halliwell do some thing she doesn't want to do. It would be like committing suicide trying to make her do other wise. Just look at your friends the cleaners."

"Isn't this going to look a little suspicious?" Chris asked. "Us all sitting around like this. She's going to tag that there's something going on."

"There's always some thing going on." Beca pointed out.

"And with us." Jess added.

The nursery door opened and Piper walked in.

"Hi," She said suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Not a thing." Grams said trying to sound insistent.

"Your lying." Piper said. "There's always something going on around here. All be it usually some thing evil. What aren't you telling me?"

"Alright." Phoebe held up her hands in surrender. "You got us."

"Yhea." Paige decided to jump in and save their skins with an idea she'd had earlier. "We were just deciding how best to persuade you to let us have the club one night. So we could have a party to introduce the girls to all our friends."

"Aunt Paige wants to invite Glen." Jessie said.

"An' his wife Jessica." Beca said.

"To say sorry." Kattie added. "For wreaking their wedding and all."

"Yhea, right." Piper scoffed. "Like I'm gona believe some half some half cooked tale your aunt just cooked. She's my sister, I know when she's lying and your all as guilty as sin." She crouched down in front of here eldest daughter. "Are you alright baby? You've been crying."

"I'm fine mom. Don't fuss." Kattie replied. "How long are we staying for?"

"Until Ants recovers from that nervous break down his been stopping him self from having." Piper answered. "And organised a little surprise for you."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Cat asked.

"I've got that all planed." Piper said. "I'll explain in a minuet. But I've got to go change first, because I'm frozen. I swear it has turned into the artic out there."

"You've never been to the artic." Paige said rolling her big hazel eyes.

"But we have." Phoebe cringed, then promptly glared at Paige. "Ever do any thing like that again and I will take grate pleasure in killing you." She smiled menacingly. "Very slowly."

"Well actually," Piper said. "Me and 'Lish' ended up there what a good few years back when we tried to get to San Mateo for the week end."

"It's still not as good as that time you wanted to go to the grocery store." Phoebe said smiling at the memory. "You and 'Lish', together, always a dangerous navigational combination, ended up in Russia for crying out loud." She laughed. "That is the strangest phone call of my life, and your talking to a Charmed One here. I remember Prue got so mad I thought she was going to explode or have a stroke or both simultaneously."

"Why haven't I heard about this side of your sister before?" Leo asked with a cocky smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"How am I ever going to get her on her own?" Leo asked Grams, Phoebe, Paige and Richard.

The group were hovering in the door way. Watching Piper curled up on the sofa with Beca and Jessie, quietly reading a book to them. Cat and Kattie sat just at their feet, playing with Wyatt. While Chris hovered around Piper, making a total fuss of his mother.

"You can't give up," Paige said. "You haven't even tried yet hon'."

"Yhea." Richard instantly agreed with his girlfriend. "And I'd do it quickly. Before she hears it from someone else. She might find out from one of these two. I mean they haven't stopped babbling since you told them."

"We don't babble." Phoebe protested. "Piper's the only Halliwell who babbles."

"Give it a chance Leo." Grams said. "She loves you and you love her. So don't think. Just go for it and ask. If you don't you'll just be wondering what might of happened for the rest of your life."

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked sarcastically. "Propose over the loud speaker system at P3?"

"It's a possibility." Paige said.

""No," Grams shook her head. "I wouldn't if I were you. Jeremy did the whole propose at surprise party, in front of large crowed thing. She'd only freak out."

"Who's Jeremy?" Richard asked.

"Piper's ex-fiancée," Paige said. "Dur!"

"He also turned out to be a warlock," Phoebe corrected. "Who tried to kill us, I mean her, us, what ever."

"Dur right back at ya girl." Richard made a face at Paige.

She made one right back at him. Poking her tong out for good measure.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate him?" Grams asked Phoebe.

"Oh only every day Piper was with him until you died." Phoebe said with a little sarcastic smile.

"What are you four whispering about?" Piper called as she walked into the kitchen.

"We're not whispering! Phoebe said.

"No", Paige said, putting her arm around Piper. "Your Grams has just been ranting about your scum bag ex-fiancée."

"Ow, which one?" Piper asked. "I'll join in. I just love bad mouthing those guys."

She let herself flop down into a chair with a sigh. "So who am I insulting?"

"Jeremy," Phoebe said. "But feel free to insult the other guy, whoever he may be, as much as you like."

"And tell us who he is, what he did, oh and any other choice details you can think of." Paige added in with a ghoust of a smile.

"You lot are really bad at dropping hints," Piper said softly. "But I believe you should know, what went on if you're going to have any sort of relationship with my girls. I think I just need to talk to my family. So," She smiled at Richard. "Could you go and watch the girls with Chris for me please. We'll talk up in the attic. Is that alright with everybody?"


	16. Chapter 16

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Hey here's the next chapter.

Alyssa will you please stop giving the story line away.

But I'm loving your reviews, thanks every one.

Enjoy…

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Alright sis," Phoebe said closing the attic door. "Now's the time to spill the beans."

"Sit down, Phoebe, Paige, please." Piper said. "Your really making me feel on edge here."

"We're all a little on edge here," Paige snapped widening her eyes. "So just go to hell or deal with it!"

"Hey!" Leo said. "Let's give Piper a brake here. She's come clean about a lot of things today. It can't have been easy."

"Yep." Grams agreed. "More than you can ever image. So let up or get the hell outa here. Got it?"

"Yes Grams." Phoebe said.

"Sorry Grams." Paige mumbled. "I'm just a bit stressed." She turned to Piper who was sitting in the old rocking chair. "I'm sorry hon'. I'll be quite now. You just sit there and tell us all of what happened."

"Or at least what you feel up to at the minuet," Phoebe said. "We can talk when ever, where ever, any time you want. What ever you feel comfortable with. Go at your own pace."

Piper stared down at her feet and pursed her lips.

"Sweetie," Leo knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her legs, looking deep into her eyes. Just like he used to do when they were together.

She didn't pull back. She didn't have the energy or will to complete the simple movement. She like his touch. It made her feel safe.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sure," She whispered fighting back tears. "I just need to get this over and done with."

"Are you sure?" He asked totally blanking every one else in the room.

"Now, now," Grams said. "Your-"

"Grams!" Phoebe and Paige cut her off sharply. "Don't!"

"Sorry," Grams backed right down. "Go for it, Piper, sweet heart. If you're ready."

"I'll never be ready." Piper whispered. "I'm as ready as I think I'm ever going to be Grams." She said a little louder. "I just have to do this. Do I have to do this?"

"Shall I tell them what you told me earlier?" Grams asked. "Just to take the pressure off you a bit."

"No. This is some thing I need to do by my self Grams. For my self. So can every one please just stop fussing?"

They were all quite allowing her to speak.

She pushed Leo's hands away from her and began to speak.

"When Prue got pregnant with Cat, via a one night stand with Ants," She said slowly. "I was about 16, and I met this guy."

"Called?" Phoebe butted in.

"His name's not important." Piper replied.

"It kinda is to us." Paige interrupted her before she could stop her self.

"Could you all just listen to me please?" Piper finally gave in to the hot stinging tears that had been building for far too long.

"How about you just tell us his first name." Leo suggested.

"I don't think so," Grams said. "Not when you hear what he did to your big sister. Just look at her. It's all his doing this. I don't want to have any of you for fitting your humanity over him."

"It's only his first name." Phoebe said.

"You can tell us," Paige said. "We're your sisters. You can trust us."

"'Course you can." Phoebe chipped in.

"Err, no." Piper said. "You're wrong. I can't possibly trust you. At least not with this. If I did tell you you'd probably hunt down every unfortunate guy on this planet who just happens to have the same name as my scum bag ex."

"OO!" Phoebe squealed. "Killin' lots of men, that sounds like fun. A lota fun."

"Knock, knock," Chris said coming in to the attic. "Sorry to interrupt. But there's a guy down stairs, called Tim, demanding to see you Piper."


	17. Chapte 17

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

a/n: sorry this is a short chapter.

You get to meet Tim soon.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Paige, Richard." Piper hissed through gritted teeth. "Take the girls up to the attic: now."

"Mommy?" Jess asked in a small voice.

"Hey com'on Jessie lets go show your Charlie all the hidey holes in the attic." Phoebe put her arm around the girl and picking up the cat.

"No!" Jessie cried as she pulled away from her aunt. "I don't want to go."

"Mommy." Beca whimpered clutching Piper's arm. "I don't like it here. I want to go home."

"Your mom will be up in a minuet." Chris said. "We'll show you the Book of Shadows."

"Here," Paige said. "Give me Wyatt. I'll take him up."

"Just take the girls up stairs." Piper moved her hand up Wyatt's back, which pulled her arm away from Beca.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Cat said.

Every one but she, Phoebe and Richard began to traps up stairs to the attic. Paige carrying awkwardly on her back.

"She's going to blow up," Phoebe whispered to Richard. "Or blow some thing up. May be even some one."

"Alright," Richard acknowledge. "Cat-" He grabbed her wrist.

"Get your hands off of me!" Cat shoot him a long harsh withering look. She turned back to Piper. "I won't." She insisted.

Piper shook her head.

"No." Cat said diffidently. "I won't."

"Cat just go."

"I won't leave you while his here. I won't leave you alone with him. Not after what he did to you last time."

"Catherin Amanda Halliwell don't argue with me. Just get up to the attic,"

Cat didn't move a muscle.

"This instant!"


	18. Chapter 18

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

a/n Thanks for the reveiws every one.

If you ever want any plot preveiws thalk to Alyssa Halliwell, seeing as she read it all, well nearly all of it.

Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Loved the reveiws Magical Princess.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"You took your time." Tim said when Piper opened the front door. "Making your self look beautiful for me. That's sweet after all this time." He looked her up and down sceptically. "But you really shouldn't have bothered. You're a mess. You look all full girl. What happened to you?" He asked. "I mean, you used to take pride in your appearance. But now, you look, well, you look that, a mess, and a major mess at that."

"Nice way to speak to the mother of your children," Piper snapped. "The woman you claimed to be madly in love with, who you wanted to marry. Then who you left when she was six months pregnant with your third child. Another girl by the way, Rebecca Victoria Halliwell."

"What is she? Four? Five?"

"Tim she's eight years old." Piper was in tears now. "Eight and a half years ago you just up and left me. Gezzs! Must be a really difficult thing for you to remember. You know' the day you left your two daughters and heavily pregnant fiancée." She cried even harder. "Now why on earth would I expect you to remember such a silly, trivial, petty, unimportant thing like that? I must be crazy!"

"Finally you see the light!" He clapped his hands together. "You finally get it! You know, I can seriously see a future for us," He lifted a hand to her face. "Together again. Like it used to be. Me, you and the girls, no Ants, no Prue, just us. But properly this time, as in actually married, not just engaged." He turned her face from side to side and looked her up and down a couple of times. He frowned. "You'll have to do some thing about your appearance,"

"Don't touch me!" Piper shrieked.

She knocked his hand away from her face, with the arm that wasn't supporting Wyatt.

"Oh and of course," He gestured towards Wyatt. "You'll have to lose the sprog."

"You leave Wyatt out of this." She screamed. "My son is nothing to do with you!"

a/n Just a little hint.

If your enjoying the story and want the chapters up faster, reviews will do this.


	19. Chapter 19

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Up stairs in the attic, Phoebe stood near the pedestal that holds book of shadows with Richard by her side. Paige sat in the rocking chair, Jessie and Beca sat at her feet. Leo and Chris hovered around the door. While Cat and Kattie both paced uneasily.

"I'm gona kill him if he hurts her again." Kattie said.

"Even a little bit." Cat agreed. "I can't let him destroy her again. We can't let him hurt us again."

"Don't touch me!" Piper's voice carried up the stairs.

"Mom!" Kattie cried making a run for the door.

Cat held on to her arm to stop her.

Suddenly Phoebe's legs gave way and she fell to the floor, clutching her head and crying out in pain.

"You leave Wyatt out of this." They heard Piper scream. "My son is nothing to do with you!"

That instant Cat and Kattie both bolted for the door.

Leo and Chris moved to intercept them and Paige orbed in front of the door to act as back up and block the door way.

Cat looked at Kattie.

Kattie nodded.

In a few moments they had Paige, Leo and Chris on the floor semi conscious and they ran down the stairs.

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty**

The moment Phoebe fell Richard was knelt at her side, trying to establish what was wrong.

"Phoebe." He said. "Phoebe what's wrong?"

She growned.

"What's wrong?"

She cluched at her head as if it was about to explode.


	20. Chapter 20

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty**

The moment Phoebe fell Richard was knelt at her side, trying to establish what was wrong.

"Phoebe." He said. "Phoebe what's wrong?"

She gowned.

"What's wrong?"

She clutched at her head as if it was about to explode. Totally unaware of the commotion that was taking place on the other side of the attic.

Richard glanced over his shoulder, saw what was going on and beckoned Jessie and Beca to his side. They were finding today hard enough as it was.

"What's happening?" He asked turning his attention back to Phoebe the second the two young girls were by his side.

Phoebe let out a long slow anguished moan, before blacking out completely.

"Phoebe?" He shook her shoulders. "Can you hear me? Are you alright Phoebs? Talk to me."

"Richard?" Paige asked. She pulled her self up painfully after her harsh beating. "What's wrong with Phoebe? Is she alright?"

"She's out cold." Richard replied.

"Ow!" Chris said. "What happened?"

"Kattes and Cat kicked your butts." Jess replied mater of factually.

"Remind me never ever, ever, ever to stand in their way ever again," Leo said. "It is way too painful."

"What's wrong with aunt Phoebe?" Beca asked.

"Wow!" Grams said reappearing in the attic. "Those girls really know how to handle them selves. Piper has taught them well over the past couple of years. I kinda think I'd feel very sorry for any demon that has the misfortune to cross one of those girls. He would have to have no brain cells. But demons and warlocks are all very stupid. You just have to look at all the ones who have to tried to kill my girls. They really should have given it some thought before attacking a Halliwell witch. Leo heal Phoebe would you dear."

"Where've you been Grams?" Paige asked. "We could have done with the back up you know."

"And have my butt kicked by a couple of teenagers too," Grams laughed. "I do not think so. You three are going to be the laughing stock of the magical world for weeks now. I was consulting with Prue. Seeing as she's the only one who might vaguely know what's going on around here."

"Yhea right," Chris scoffed. "like any one will ever know what's going on at the Halliwell mannor. It always has and always will puzzle even the owners of Halliwell mannor. This place has a life of its own."

"I'll ignore that comment." Grams tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Why's it taking so long Leo?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Leo said. "It's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" Richard asked.

"He means he can't heal her." Paige replied.

"She won't come to." Leo confirmed.

A door slammed down stairs and Wyatt could be heard crying.

Phoebe came around and sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and sobbing helplessly.

"It's okay now." Paige told Beca and Jessie. "Your mommy's got rid of the nasty man Wyatt just doesn't like strangers. You'll mommy will soon calm him down. Let's just give her a few minuets."

More than a few minutes later Wyatt was still crying.

Phoebe had recovered enough from what ever had happened to walk. So they all went down stairs to see what was going on.


	21. Chapter 21

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Cat and Kattie rushed down the stairs to Piper's aid.

"Where are my daughters?" Tim demanded.

"Some where you can't get to them." Piper replied through her tears. "Where they're safe, away from you. Where you won't be able to hurt them."

"Now what kind of an awful mother keeps a father away from his own children?" Tim asked menacingly.

"One who doesn't want to see them destroyed when he gets board in a couple of months down the line. Or even worse a few years down the line, when they've really gotten really attached to him." She told him angrily. "I really must be the worst mother of all time."

The two girls froze, and paired through the banisters, just out of sight of the pair of arguing adults.

Piper seamed to be handling this alright at the moment, but they wanted to be there just in case any thing changed.

"Yhea," Tim said. "An untrained monkey could do a better job than you. My old pet rock would look like mother of the year compared to you."

Cat waited with baited breath for her aunt to fling back a witty insult.

But it didn't come.

Instead, Piper grabbed her purse.

"Do you think you can do a better job than me?" She demanded.

"No doubt!"

She shoved Wyatt into his arms, grabbed a shoulder bag, stuffed some things from a draw in a small table in to the bag, and got her coat.

"Then do it!"

"Hey, P, I know you cancelled our meeting today," A man said from the open front door. "But I was worried and just thought I'd drop in to make sure every thing is okay. Obviously it isn't, is there any thing I can do to help?"

"Yhea," Piper replied. "Get me the hell outa this mad house C."

"Com'on Halli." He held out his hand to Piper, which she took a little too readily. "Let's get you out of here, as far away from this place as possible."

They walked out the front door.

Piper slammed the door as hard as she could behind her self.

"So where do you want to go Halli?" He asked.

"Let's go do some thing totally crazy."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked as they got into his red convertible.

"Well we need to catch a plane, and go to the doctor's before that, cuz I'm pregnant, and you might lose your job."


	22. Chapter 22

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-two **

The instant Piper slammed the door Wyatt began to cry at the top of his lungs.

"Mom!" Kattie called racing down the remaining stairs, expecting to her mother to walk back through the door.

Piper didn't.

They heard a car pull away at high speed.

Kattie crumpled to the floor crying.

Cat came and wrapped her arms around Kattie.

Tim just stared at the screaming Wyatt in complete shock.

About five minuets later Paige, Phoebe, Grams, Jess, Beca, Leo, Chris and Richard all piled down the stairs.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked.

"Oh she blew right out of here." Cat said, trying in vain t console Kattie.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because he," Cat pointed at Tim. "Was having a go at her, destroying every thing she has ever worked for with us," She burst into tears her self. "I told you we shouldn't have left her alone with him."

"Stop it!" Phoebe yelled, sitting down on the bottom steep, clutching madly at her head. "Can every one just try to control their emotions here slightly? Please. My head feels like it's about to explode. So every one just take a nice deep breath or actually Chris will you please orb me to some desert island. That means no people."

"Phoebe." Leo said.

"Hello!" Phoebe squealed. "In large amounts of pain here.

"Orb her out of here Chris." Paige said. "Get her out of here now."

He didn't move.

"Do it your self Paige!" She grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed them both out.

"Give me my son." Leo said coldly.

Jess scented the tension, walked up to Tim and kicked him hard.

"Why you little brat!" Tim shoved Wyatt into Grams' arms. "You're going to pay for that."

He towered down over her and raised his hand, ready to hit her.

Chris made a dive, grabbed Jess and orbed her to a safe distance.

"What did he just do? The girl before she did it too." Tim stammered. "What the hell are you people?"

"It's called orbbing." An ice cold voice said behind him. "They're white lighters. Well at least one of them used to be, his an elder now, the girl's half white lighter half Charmed One and the other guy, the one who just stopped you from abusing your daughter, is half white lighter half witch. They're all complete wastes of space. And me, I'm your worst nightmare come to life."


	23. Chapter 23

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-three **

"Prue!" Leo exclaimed. "You're dead."

"Shut up Leo." She replied sharply. "I'll deal with you later. Just stay out of this, it is between me and Tim, it doesn't involve you."

"Now Prue," Grams said. "Don't do any thing you'll regret."

"Take the girls up to Piper's bed room for me Grams." Prue said. "Me and Tim will be up in a few minuets, when we've set down some ground rules."

"Cat," Grams said. "Take Wyatt for me please."

"What about Kattes?" Cat didn't move.

"I'll look after Kattie." Grams said sharply. "Now take Wyatt from me."

"I'll take him." Leo said.

"No," Grams retorted. "You need to take Beca for me."

"Give me my son."

"Take Beca to her mom's room." Grams was getting irritated. "You're the only one she trusts. Chris, if you know what's good for you, you won't argue with me, take Jessica up."

"Sure thing Mrs Halliwell." Chris said.

He some how mange to scope Jess off the ground into his arms. He swayed for a moment before falling flat on his face, narrowly avoiding crushing Jess.

Prue burst out laughing.

"Sorry." She said trying to regain her self. "I only just remembered how much of a waste of space white lighters are. Jessie are you alright hon'?"

"Yup." Jess got to her feet. "Fine aunt Prue."

"Richard," Prue still fought back giggles. "Since you seam to be the only one here who is competent of rational thinking, you take Jess and you're in charge of the rest of the rabble."

"Hey, com'on sweet heart." He said to Jess, smiling at Prue. He liked Paige's oldest sister a lot. Do ya wana ride?"

Jess nodded.

"Hop on then." He stood up straight and began to walk up the stairs. "Any one coming?"

"There you go." Grams gave Wyatt to Cat and touched Kattie's shoulder. "Honey, we're going to get your mother back, I promise you we will. But you need to come with us right now."

Kattie attempted to stumble to her feet but failed miserably.

"Chris give me a hand here." Grams said.

"Take it slow this time." Prue instructed. "Help her to her feet then pick her up."

She walked over and kissed Kattie's forehead when Chris had her in his arms.

"Try to relax." She whispered.

Then she walked over to Cat, her own daughter and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Are you going to kick his butt?" Cat asked quietly.

"No," Prue whispered back. "I'll leave that to Piper. Go on up, I won't be long baby."

"Okay mama." Cat walked off up stairs behind Leo and Beca.


	24. Chapter 24

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-four **

Prue and Tim were left alone.

"Alright, bozo," Prue spat. "Lets get one thing straight before we start. Never ever, try to lay a finger on one of my nieces or my daughter ever again."

"Well who's going to stop me Prue?" Tim asked. "You? Phoebe? Your Grams? Or maybe one of those guys? Piper centennially isn't going to. So what make's you think you can?"

Prue didn't say a word, but she walked around him to close the front door, keeping her head down and not making eye contact with him.

"Because," She said when she was behind him. "There are two of me and only one of you."

Suddenly Prue was stood in front of him, but she hadn't moved.

He spun around, she was still stood behind him, her head was down, but she was there all the same.

"Hi," The Prue in front of him said.

She disappeared, then reappeared by his side, disappeared and then reappeared on the stairs.

"I'm over here now." She toted.

She disappeared one last time and Prue's head snapped back up.

"What the hell did you just do?" He demanded.

"I astral projected honey. It's no thing special." She replied. "Wana see what else I can do?"

"No, no, keep away from me! Don't come near me, don't touch me Prue." He said backing into the living room.

"Oh, but I won't," She lifted her hand up slightly and pinned him against the wall. "And this is called telekinesis. Moving things with your mind. What do you think?"

"Prue put me down!" He yelled. "Put me down this instant!"

"Sure," She let him crumple to the floor. "What ever you say."

"What are you?" He spluttered, seriously winded.

"Well, technically I'm a ghost." She replied. "But I used to be one of the Charmed Ones, like the most powerful witches ever, before I was killed by a demon."

"And what would that make Piper and my daughters? What are they?"

"There all witches too," Prue said smugly. "And Phoebe is too, that red haired girl, Paige, our baby half sister is as well. Paige kinda has a screwed up telekinetic power, she orbs stuff, like you saw, but she can also call for things as well. She's a waste of space. The Charmed Ones could survive with out her. Like all white lighters are. Phoebe can see the past and future, she has premonitions. She can levitate, that means she can sorta fly, and she can totally kick ass. Yours will be top of her list when she hears what you've done. Piper can freeze things and she could blow you into a zillion pieces. I whish she would!" She leaned in close to him. "You're the worst father ever. She'd be doin' a favour to all of humanity."

He stumbled to his feet and backed away from Prue.

"Okay," He spluttered. "The joke's over. How'd you do it? Where's the hidden camera? How'd you make all that stuff happen?"

"I did this." She said throwing him back against the wall again. "And I will keep doing it until," She squinted. "Forever."

"Prue," He said cowering on the floor. "Now be reasonable please. I'll do any thing you want. Just please stop doing that."

"I should really tell you to get out." She said. "But I know, deep down, when Piper recovers, she gona come back and kick your butt outa here her self. Plus the fact she wanted you to see how hard it is to raise five children on your own. After all your charming about her abilities as a mother, I agree, and really Tim. How could you?"

"Well-"

"That was a rhetorical question!" She threw him across the room with a flick of her hand. "You're really going to have to get a handle on that back chat, or your spend most of your time here with concussion." She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Is that understood?"

"Yes miss!" He said quickly. "No back chat miss!"

"That's better." Prue said. "Respect I like that. Keep it that way."

"Yes miss."

"Good." She said to Tim. "Now that we under stand each other. Against my better judgement I will let you see the girls. But you'll never be left alone with them. Do you understand?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you understand?" She demanded extremely loudly.

"Yes miss." He replied in great fear she would throw him against another wall.

"Well come on then." She said making her way up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"Is she alright?" Chris asked lying Kattie down on Piper's bed.

"Kattes." Beca whimpered climbing up next to her big sister.

"Leave her be Beca." Grams said. "_And I don't know."_ She mouthed to Chris.

"She's going to be fine." Richard assured Jess and Beca. "And your mommy is too."

Cat mean while stood fuming at the door.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Cat cried pushing him away from her so suddenly he fell to the ground. She burst out laughing. "My mom is so right!" She scoffed. "All white lighters are a waste of space."

Then she abruptly went back to looking serous.

"Hi," Paige said orbbing back in. "I've popped Phoebe over to mine and Richard's place. She's sleeping it off there." She looked around the room looking extremely confused.

"Is that alright Richard?" Richard asked sarcastically. "Oh yes, of course it is Paige."

"Sorry honey." Paige said walking over to kiss him. "But," She said before she completed the kiss. "What am I doing in Piper's room?" Her eyes fell on Kattie. "What on earth happened?" She asked moving to the girl's side. She touched her forehead, and quickly pulled back. "Oh for crying out loud guys! The poor girl's burning up!" She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Leo get me a cold compress and a glass of water. Chris take Jessie and Beca into the nursery."

Chris scooped Beca up on to his shoulders and grabbed Jess' hand.

"Alright," He said. "We're going girls."

"Come on," Grams said gently putting her arm around Cat. "Let's go keep an eye on him. I wouldn't trust him alone with your little cousins. Paige will look after Kattie. Plus I think we need to put Wyatt down for a nap. His worn him self out screaming."

"No Grams." Paige said. "Cat can stay. But you go put Wyatt down."

Grams took Wyatt from Cat and walked out of the room after Chris.

Leo came back in carrying a glass of water and a cold compress.

"Thanks." Paige said taking them from him. "Richard, Piper keeps some paracetamol in the top right hand draw of her dressing table. Get two for me would you honey bunch?"

"Have you got a headache?" Richard asked. "Do you want a massage?"

"No!" She scolded. "I want them to bring down Kattie's temperature." She looked pointedly at Cat. "I'd really appreciate it you'd kick his ass."

"Just say when." Cat said. "Because I could really use a vent right about now."

"Now would be perfect." Paige replied with a decisive nod.

"What ever you say aunt Paige."

Cat approached Richard.

"Okay," Leo said stepping in-between the two of them. "We really haven't got the time to do this now. Now is really not the time for this. Richard why don't you go see how they're doing in the nursery." He took the tablets from Richard. "Paige there's your paracetamol."

"Thank you Leo." Paige moved Kattie into a sitting position. "Here, sweetie," She said gently. "Take these. They should make you feel better."

"Right," Prue barged into the room. "We decided on a truce for now. Tim is … err … um … err … cleaning up in the bathroom. We had a small … err … practical demonstration to establish who is in control. Being of course me."

"Prue," Leo said. "What did you do?"

"Shut up!" Prue snapped.

Leo went to say some thing but Prue cut him off with a sharp glare.

"Prue!" Paige gasped on seeing the big sister she had never met.

"What's wrong with Kattie?" Prue asked.

"She's burning up mom." Cat said. "Auntie Paige just gave her some paracetamol."

"Paige." Prue spat. "A word out side. Now!"

She put her arm out in front of Leo to stop him from following them. "Alone! You stay here and watch the girls." Then she looked at Cat. "You're in charge baby."

Prue and Paige walked out of the room; Prue closed the door behind them.

"How stupid can you get?" Prue demanded.

"I don't know what you mean." Paige stammered backing up against the wall.

"Kattie Paige!" Prue exclaimed. "We have rules to do with the girls; we never give them any sort of medication with out consulting with two other adults and usually a doctor. They are not your children. You should have called a doctor! Not just go and give out pills wily nily! I mean what if she had been allergic? What would you have then?"

Paige went to protest, but stopped her self as Prue continue don with her rant.

"God Paige, I would have thought the witch in you might have given you some common scene." She looked her up and down. "But I was obviously wrong. I mean," She laughed. "You've so obviously got the whole white lighter waste of space thing down perfectly. It's just a shame about the rest. Mind you, I think that comes with the white lighter in you. It's not your fault love. It's just in your genes."

Paige burst into tears and ran off crying.

She couldn't believe that her big sister, the woman she had wanted to meet for the past two and a half years, could be so cruel to her.


	26. Chapter 26

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-six**

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked going back into Piper's bedroom.

"Paige orbbed her over to her place." Leo said. "All the emotion got a bit too much for her."

"Oh Yhea," Prue said. "The new empathy power. I forgot. Go grab her for me."

"But it-" He began.

"Now Leo. She needs to face up to the reasonability of her new power. It's the only way she'll ever learn to control it." Prue said.

He didn't move.

"Go! Now!" She yelled. "Quick like a bunny!"

Leo orbbed out.

Prue cringed as she heard her last sentence.

"Oh god. This is not good. I'm turning into Piper. God no, this is not good!"

"Quick like a bunny." Cat snorted. "Mom!"

"No," Prue shook her head violently and lay down on the bed next to Kattie.

Cat lay down next to her mother.

Prue put an arm around each of the girls.

"It's your auntie Piper's saying, not mine. Scary thing is me using it. How do you feel now Kattie?"

"Weak," Kattie said. "Hot and tired."

Leo and Phoebe orbbed back in.

"Hey sis," Prue said to Phoebe. "Feelin' better?"

"A little, well a lot," Phoebe said. "This new power can really suck some times."

"Leo you can go now." Prue said. "We've got every thing under control here."

"Err," Leo said. "I don't think you have."

"Prue." Phoebe said softly.

"Phoebe white lighters are a complete waste of space and you know that." Prue said sternly. "But if you really want to fight about that fact we can, later, when Piper's here to sort us out. Now go call that gypsy doctor you helped save, Ava, Ava Nicolae. Ask her to come take a look at Kattie. Please."

"Alright," Phoebe agreed reluctantly. "But Leo has to stay, and girls, talk to her. Please listen Prue. You need to understand."

"Phoebe I will listen." Prue promised. "Just keep the half breads away from me."

"I hope your not referring to my little brother." Kattie crocked.

"Or my unborn child." Leo said.

Phoebe slipped quietly out of the room.

"Piper's pregnant?" Prue demanded. "Again?"

""Yhea." Cat nodded. "She found out and told us all today."

"How?" Prue spluttered.

"The usual way." Leo said.

"No, no, no," Prue said in disbelief. "How pregnant is she?"

"Probably five or six weeks." He replied.

"Mom," Cat said. "Now don't freak out, but Leo is going to ask Piper to marry him again."

"Aunt Prue," Kattie said. "My mom still loves Leo and the fact that she is pregnant is proof of that."

"Shh," Prue stroked her beloved niece's forehead. "You don't worry. Just rest up." She walked over to Leo. "Is this true Leo?"

"Of course it is Prue," Leo took both her hands. "I would never joke about any thing concerning your sister."

"Do you still love her?" Prue asked.

"More than any thing in the world Prue. You have to believe me. I would do any thing to make her happy. It's the only reason I ever gave her the divorce." He said. "But I really regret it now. I wish she was still my wife. I'd do any thing to get her back."

"Well you're off to a good start," Prue gave him a warm smile. "You've won over her sceptical big sister, the four girls she dotes over most in the world and her two little sisters. Now all you've only got to win over her dead grandmother and get her scum bag ex-fiancée out of the picture. Then you can get the woman of your dreams back."

"Ava's coming around after her shift in about an hour, maybe just over." Phoebe said from the door way.

"How long have you been there?" Prue asked.

"Long enough." Richard's voice replied from Phoebe.

"And he already has." Grams said.

"Where are the half breads?" Prue asked turning to face them coldly.

"Chris is crying," Richard said. "Well it's actually Paige who is crying her eyes out, she is inconsolable may I add and that guy, Tim is semi concuss on the bathroom floor."

"Oh dear," Prue said sarcastically. "What a shame."

"Prue!" Phoebe scolded.

"What!?!" Prue demanded.


	27. Chapter 27

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

"I really miss Piper." Paige wept into Phoebe's shoulder.

"I know you do sweet heart." Phoebe said soothingly. "I do too. I really do."

"Com'on," Leo said. "Pull your selves together."

"You aren't listening to me," Prue said. "I keep telling you that Piper is safe."

"But you're a ghost," Richard said. "And you won't tell us where she is."

"I just know she is safe," Prue countered. "Not where she is safe."

"Ava's here." Chris said. "I think we should probably get her to take a look at Tim too."

"Err … no, you won't." Prue slammed him back against the living room wall. "Opus!" She laughed cruelly as he passed out. "Oh what a shame my hand slipped."

"Prue!" Leo fumed.

"What?" Prue batted her eye lashes at him innocently.

The door bell rang.

"I will go get that." Paige said getting to her feet.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"Hey, keep those feet of yours off of my kitchen units!"

"Any thing you say Halli." Chris said slipping down from the unit. "How dose it feel to be back here again?"

"Good," Piper replied. "But it kinda feels weird to find the house empty. I'll feel better when I see every one. My stomach is totally on edge."

"That'll be the morning sickness."

"No, that'll be the nerves sweetie." She said. But then she paled and covered her mouth. "Or actually I think it's a bit of both. Gezzs! This so sucks."

"Are you alright?" He asked. "you look more than a little off colour."

"I think so C." She said slowly. "Just feeling a little un-human. Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Not at all. Actually, I'll go home if you want me to."

"Oh no, please stay. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Yhea," He cringed. "Your right there. I shouldn't go. I think Prue might come back from the dead for the soul purpose of killing me if I left you alone like this." He squinted. "Or if any thing happened to you."

"No, Prue wouldn't kill you, she might torture you, but she wouldn't kill you." She thought for a moment. "Actually, there's no might about it. She would torture you. No doubt, for sure."

"there's no need for this. I'm petrified of Prue as it is thank you very much Halli."

"Oh then I'd be very scared of her daughter, Cat, as well. Probably my eldest, Kattie, too. They're both going to be pissed at me and blame you. Ha! There so going to kill you!"

"So I can stay and die, or go and be hunted down, tortured then die," He laughed. "I am spoiled for choice today. I don't have any energy, so I'll be an easy target. I'll stay put."

"Good so now we know what's happening, I'll go take a shower. Help your self to any thing in here. That is if you can find any thing eatable. I swear I'm the only one in this house who knows where the grocery store is."

"And it has been six weeks," He taunted. "Maybe they all starved to death.2

"Please don't, I feel guilty enough as it is."

"Well, go then, quickly, before I am forced to send you on a major guilt trip."


	29. Chapter 29

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"I swear," Darryl said. "On my son's life, I spoke to Piper this morning and she's coming home."

"Yes Darryl," Prue hissed. "We get that!"

"You've said it a hundred times!" Phoebe spat.

"Phoebe." Paige said softly.

Having Prue around seamed to make Phoebe more aggressive, and it made Paige fell highly uncomfortable.

"what?" Phoebe spun around to face Paige, her face like thunder.

"Nothing." Paige whimpered.

She couldn't believe she was actually scared of her big sisters.

Both of them.

Cat, Kattie, Jessie and Beca sat on Darryl's sofa watching the battle of wills unfold.

"It's not Darryl's fault Piper left." Leo said.

"In fact his the reason she's coming home." Chris jumped in, attempting to bridge the drift that was rapidly forming between the two Halliwell sisters and there old friend. "If he had done all those back ground cheeks on that Tim Nelson and dug up all that dirt, Piper would probably never be coming home."

"But she isn't home!" Prue all but yelled. "We don't know where she is, what time her flight is, what time it gets in, where she is flying from-"

"Because Darryl won't tell us." Phoebe butted in.

"We don't even know if she's safe!" Prue finished her rant. "You owe us that much at least."

"But you said she was safe," Cat said. "You said that she was with Chris, and if she was with him that she would be safe. You said that he wouldn't let any thing happen to aunt Piper."

"Yes." Kattie continued. "You said Chris was like the big brother she never had." She burst into tears, promptly sending Wyatt in to yet another screaming fit. "And now you tell us that she hasn't been safe. It's been six weeks, image what could have happened to her in six weeks."

Paige got up and wrapped her arms around the sobbing child.

"Kattes you've known me since you were seven." Darryl said. "That's five years and I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Kattie sobbed.

"Well then trust me when I say your mother is safe and is coming home today." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gezzs! How on earth have you been able to live with this for the last six weeks?"

"Careful Darryl," Leo warned. "If any one of us adults complains we get slammed back against the nearest wall."

"Sorry Prue," Darryl said. "Look I kinda know where Piper is, but she wants to tell you every thing her self. She said she was going to get the first flight out of there. But she has to go to the hospital first for the baby. She didn't know how long she'd have to wait."

"But she's defiantly getting a flight today, right?" Paige asked eagerly.

If Piper was home may be things around the Halliwell mannor would get back to some state of normality. She hated the fact she was living in an over crowed house. She hated the fact that she and Richard had broken up.

"Yhea, that's the plan." Darryl said. "But if it isn't today it'll be first thing tomorrow. She's desperate to get back home now that pick-a-crime guy is well and truly out of the picture."

"Yes of course she is," Prue said. "I mean who would willingly want to be separated from these girls and her adorable baby son?" She looked at Wyatt who was still wailing at the top of his lungs in his father's arms. "May be she's got more scene than I am giving her credit for."

"How many crimes was it in the end?" Paige inquired.

"Oh there still countin' in the court house." Darryl said.

"My daddy," Jessie said. "The supper criminal."

"I hate him," Beca said. "I wish Leo was my daddy."

"Well," Phoebe flopped down on to the sofa and pulled Beca on to her lap. "May be he will be when your mommy comes home. When your mommy gets home."

"She's gona kill you," Prue suddenly piped up. "The mannor looks like a force ten disaster area and she left the place spotless. Now it looks like a bomb hit it or world war what ever we're up to now broke out and Piper's going to finish it."

"And its gona end with Piper killin' ya!" Darryl laughed.

"It is not funny." Phoebe said. "We are so screwed! Her room's a tip. We are more than dead."

"Speak for your selves." Prue said. "I'm already dead."

"Look so we don't all die Leo," Phoebe said hurriedly. "You, Chris and Prue orb back t the mannor and start tidying like your lives depended on it. Because they do. Me and Paige will take the girls and Wyatt to get some more cleaning supplies and groceries." She took Wyatt from Leo and ushered Paige and the girls out the door. "Thanks a bunch Darryl." She called over her shoulder.

The front door slammed shut.

"Okay," Prue instantly took charge of the situation. "Chris you clean down stairs, Leo you clean the hall and up stairs bath rooms, I'll do the basement, you two can side track her if I don't get her bed room finished before she gets back, and we can say the attic was demonised as usual."

"Thanks so much Darryl." Leo said.

"A pleasure as always." Darryl replied.

Chris took Prue's arm and orbbed her out, followed by Leo a mille-second later.


	30. Chapter 30

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty**

Piper steeped out of the shower, feeling remotely human again, apart from the over whelming morning sickness, that alone was enough to make any woman feel in-human.

She wrapped her self in a warm fluffy towel gown and stared at her face in the mirror.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant again." She muttered pulling her damp hair off her face. "Not like this. On my own again." She rubbed her hair in a towel. "I don't know if I can do this all again, going through this all again by my self. Haven't I been through this all before? I don't think I want to have to do it all again. Not like this. Not on my own."

Leo orbbed in.

"Oh my God. Piper." He said. "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I didn't even know you were back yet."

"Oh." She smiled at him softly. May be she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. "I got lucky at the hospital and air port."

"The baby, is every thing alright?"

"Fine, just fine. Apart from the morning sickness. I've got some sonogram pictures and …. err …. a sonogram video to show you. It's scary for me," She said. "I'm twelve weeks now. That's the first trimester gone, over and done with."

"Well the last six weeks have been the longest of my life." He said.

"Yhea, being away from my children is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. But the time just slipped through my fingers."

"where've you been? That tan of yours is not from around here."

"Spain." She replied. "Portugal and New York. Long story."

"Must be."

"Is every one alright here?"

"Yhea, apart from the house being trashed and your little sisters being scared to death that you are going to kill them because of the mess. Are you?"

"Providing my girls and Wyatt are in one piece they're safe from me." She said. "I'm actually quite impressed that the house is still standing."

"that it is."

"you wanted to talk to me about some thing before I did the whole storming off thing. Do you still?"

"Well, you'd probably prefer me to do this some where else. But why break tradition." He fumbled in his pocket, produced her engagement ring and went down on one knee. "Piper will you marry me?"


	31. Chapter 31

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"Piper's right," Chris muttered routing through the cupboards in the kitchen. "There isn't anything remotely eatable in this house. They must have all starved to death. I wonder if I should order take away."

He picked up the phone and dialled the number of his favourite Chinese take away place and ordered enough food to sink a battle ship.

Chris and Paige orbbed in.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris demeaned as orbs stopped swirling around him and Prue.

"Chris this is Chris." Prue said. "Man this is gona get so confusing. Alright," She pointed to Chris, the white lighter. "To save confusion, you're Chris, and you," She pointed to Chris, the mortal one cowering in the corner on the floor. "You're C. Got it? Good. Okay."

"Prue," C stuttered backing away from her. "You're dead. Shax killed you…."

"Shax?" Chris inquired while C gasped for breath.

"Demon." Prue replied plainly. "Source's assassin, the demon who caused my death."

"Oh." Chris replied. "Sorry."

"I swear I never did any thing to Halli." C said. "It's not my fault. It wasn't my idea. It was all Piper's idea. I was only keeping her safe. Don't hurt me Prue please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry."

"So this would be the world famous fear of Prue, Piper and Phoebe are always talking about, and that guy that used to be Piper's bank manger before he went insane, P3 staff, suppliers, the people a 415 and every one you met come to think of it."

"Oh shush." Prue said to Chris. "Or I'll teach you about what the fear of Prue is really all about and what Pet means by Prue Halliwell in all her scariness."

"Well tactically I'm still your nephew, like Wyatt." Chris quibbled. "And you said you'd never hurt Wyatt, so you shouldn't hurt me either."

"Shut up!" Prue snapped. "No C I am not going to hurt you, providing you brought Piper home safely."

She helped C to his feet.

"She's up stairs showering," C said. "To make her self feel remotely human after the flight."

"Is she okay?" Prue asked.

"Are you kiddin'!?!" C exclaimed. "She's better than okay! She's relaxed. Easy going. Happy. All the things she hasn't been for ages. And I betcha didn't know she speaks fluent Spanish _and _Portages."

"Spanish I knew," Prue said. "Portages; now that's news to me."

"Me?" Chris asked. "The baby?"

"Doin' fine." C replied. "She's got all the scan stuff in one of her bags, in the hall. I would show you, but Halli would kill me."

"Okay," Chris said. "I give. What's with all the Halli thing?"

"Pure," C looked to her for assistance. "Help. Translation please. What's he talking about? What on earth is he on about?"

"He wants to know where Piper got her nick name from." She explained. "Halli."


	32. Chapter 32

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-two**

"I've just realised ," Paige said to Phoebe, as they pushed the trolley around the grocery store. "We haven't got a clue what Piper's into at the minute."

"Yhea, you know, you're right there hon'." Phoebe turned to Cat. "What are your aunt's usual cravings?"

"Oh every pregnancy has all sorts, the only thing that's ever been the same is chocolate and ice cream." Cat replied.

"But it'd always a different type." Kattie added.

"When she was pregnant with Kattes it was cooking chocolate and tutee-fruity ice cream, with Jess it was pink white chocolate and this wearied peach sorbet thingy you could only buy in one shop miles out of town, with Beca-"

Cat was cut off by Kattie's exited squeal.

"I remember this," Kattie beamed. "It was chocolate covered crystallised ginger,"

"And a mouthful to say." Paige quipped.

"And choc-mellow ice cream." Kattie finished.

"And with Wyatt…." Cat trailed off, thought for a moment, then simply shrugged.

"We didn't really see mommy much when she was pregnant with Wyatt." Jess explained. "Did we Beca?"

"We didn't really see her at all." Beca said. "Hardly ever. It wasn't fair. It isn't fair."

"I know it isn't sweetie." Phoebe said.

"No, you don't get it." Kattie insisted with a slightly defiant tone in her voice. "It wasn't just a little bit unfair. It was totally and utterly unfair."

"We only got to see her once, for about 15 minutes when she was pregnant." Jessie complained.

"Oh." Paige said sympathetically. "Bummer!"

"When was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Only just after she discovered she was pregnant, but before Cole came back in to your lives." Beca said.

"When aunt Phoebe took a rather unhealthy liking to the sea and all it's creatures." Cat said. "Then we didn't get to see any thing of her for more or less nine, nearly ten months."

"You know," Phoebe said. "As enlightening as this conversation is, this really isn't helping with our problem. I think we should try her cell on the off chance it might be on."


	33. Chapter 33

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-three**

"You what?" Piper stammered.

"Marry me." Leo said. "Marry me Piper."

"What?"

"Piper I love you. I never stopped loving you. I never will stop loving you. No matter what you say." He told her looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, your daughters, your niece, our son and our baby."

"Leo." She said. "stop. Back up for a second for me. So your saying your willing accept my past, my girls?"

"Any thing."

"Every thing that's happened?"

"Every thing." He said. "Any thing it takes to get you back as my wife again."

"Okay," Piper put her hands back against the wall, to cheek it was still there, then leaned back against it. "You do realise there's going to be a lot of things I wont be able to explain, and a lot of things you won't like the explanation to. Don't you?"

"I don't care about any of those things Piper. I love you more than you can ever image. All I want is for you to marry me."

"Well, yes then."

"You will marry me?"

"That's what I said."

He slipped the ring on to her finger, then took her in his arms and kissed her.

_Make you cry this time alyssa?_

_Or any one else for that mater._


	34. Chapter 34

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Down stairs Chris, C and Prue were sprawled on various chairs in the living room.

Chris and Prue now having totally abandoned the of cleaning. They were too busy trying to get information out of C.

"He has to have been some where hot." Prue said.

"I think your right there," Chris said. "He certainly didn't get that tan of his any where around here."

"Okay," C laughed at them. "Just so you know this isn't going to work. I'm way too afraid of Halli and her explosive finger tips. If I let any thing slip …… you don't want to know what she'll do to me."

"Just one little detail," Prue begged. "A titbit. Any thing."

"It was hot." C said.

"We already knew that." Chris shot back.

"That's the whole point." C said with a small smile. "And that means I get to stay with the living."

"C you do remember the fear of Prue Halliwell, don't you?" Prue asked menacingly.

There was a sudden muffled ringing sound.

"That's Halli's cell." C said, rushing to find it in her bags. "Saved by the bell, if I could ever find it."

"I think it's coming from that one." Prue said pointing to a large crimson rucksack, trying her best not to laugh.

"Gotcha!" C held up the cell phone triumphantly, before quickly answering it. "Hello."

"Hi," A courses female voice replied. "Who is this?"

"Chris. Who is this?"

"Chris you know me. It's Phoebe."

"Only by reputation." He said. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you then?" She demanded.

"I already told you. I'm Chris, but you've gotta call me C. I'm not you white lighter, that irritating guy. Prue's probably described me as Halli's over protective big brother, the one she never had."

"Halli?" Phoebe was confused.

"Oh I mean Piper. Piper Halliwell, aka Halli. Well just to me any way."

"Okay, so where is she? And where are you?"

"Halli's up stairs and we're at the mannor."

"What is she doing? Can I talk to her?"

"She's been having a shower. I'll see if she wants to talk to you. She's just coming down the stairs. Give me a sec." He held the cell phone to his shoulder. "Halli, it's your little sister Phoebe. Do you wasn't to talk to her?"

"Of course I do C!" Piper rushed to snatch the phone from him. "Give me that phone."

"There you go babe." C said.

"Christian!" She fumed. "I've warned you about that."

"Sorry Halli," C smiled at her sweetly. "Couldn't resist."

"The phone." Leo said to Piper. "Quick."

"Hey Phoebs." She said her voice giggly with glee. "How are you honey?"

"I'm good." Phoebe replied. "I'm good. How about you?"

"Fine." She said. "Perfectly fine. Where are you?"

"Me, Paige and your kids are at the grocery store."

"Are my girls and baby boy alright?"

"Yhea, do you want to talk to them?"

"Put me on to one of the quick!"

"Sure," She said. "Here Beca," She head Phoebe's muffled voice say. "Have a quick word with your mommy."

"Mommy!" Beca said happily. "Are you home?"

"Yes, mommy's home sweet heart." Piper sat down on the stairs fighting back tears. "Now don't say any thing just tell me what colour Kattie's hair is."

"Brown."

"Good. Are you alright?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good girl. Let me speak to Jess."

"Hi," Jess said. "Are you going to stay?"

"I'm not going any where for a good long while hon'," She snuggled up to Leo as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Have you missed me?"

"A lot. I hate my dad. I'm glad you never let us see him."

"You and me both girly. Pop me on to Kattes now."

"Sure thing."

"Hey mom." Kattie said. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Oh if it's half as much as I've missed you girls and Wyatt I know."

"Is there any thing you want us to get for you?"

"Yes, please baby. Strawberry, blackberry, blueberry or raspberry ice cream. You wouldn't believe the cravings I'm getting."

"Alright mom, do you want me to put you onto Cat?"

"In one second. Just answer me one question first."

"Okay."

"Your hair is brown isn't it?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay baby, put me on to Cat now."

"Hello Cat," Piper couldn't fight back the tears any more and she heard her voice begin to crack. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want truthful answers. Not what your aunts have brain washed you with. Got it?"

"Yes, are you-"

"I am crying," Leo rubbed her arm soothingly. "But don't let any one know please. First, what colour is Kattie's hair? I do not want any nasty shocks. So it isn't blue, indigo, purple, pink, red, green, yellow, fluent orange, white or any other colour apart from brown? It's usual colour."

"It's back to normal. Next?"

"Are you girls all okay?"

"We're fine. Kattie took a bit of a funny turn after you left. But she's back to normal now."

"Some thing I wasn't told. How about Wyatt?"

"His okay. He hasn't half got a set of lungs on him! He's been grizzling his head off most of the time, or crying his eyes out, or screaming at the top of his lungs, and there was a fair amount of wailing too."

"Another thing I wasn't told. Is there any thing else I should know?"

"Don't think so. Apart from you do know mom's back don't you?"

"I know sweetie pie. I know. I just haven't had the chance to talk to her yet. But I will do soon. So, one last thing. Do you remember I showed you how to find the coco solids on a bar of chocolate?"

"Mh-hmm."

"Well I want you to get three bars of the chocolate with the highest content you can find and some boxes of chocolates and loads of other chocolates. What ever you like."

"Okay. Any thing else you want?"

"Yhea, actually get your aunt Phoebe to pick out a few really nice bottles of Champaign , a bottle of vodka, and some nice bottles of wine for me to cook with."

"Yep sure."

"That's a good girl. Can I have a word with your aunt Paige?"

"Hi Piper," Paige said a few seconds later. "Or should I say Halli?"

"Hey sis," She took a deep breath to hide the crackling in her voice from all the crying. "And Piper is just fine, C here's the only one with the right to call me Halli thank you very much."

"Oh." Paige pretended to sound disappointed.

"Will you get the normal groceries for me please. Plus I've got this unbelievable craving for berries or currents of any description. Especially strawberries. Maybe you could get me some herbal tea along those lines."

"Any thing else?"

"Not unless you need more coffee."

"We always need more coffee. We'll hurry home."

"Just you do that. I can't wait to see my kids and you, and actually could you get me some more cherry mental chewing gum, please. Now drive carefully. Thanks, love you loads."

She clicked off her cell phone and turned to press her face into Leo's shirt.

"Piper," Prue said. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Well what do you think it means?" Piper countered.

"That Leo popped the question and you said yes." Chris said.

"Then you'd be right there." Leo said kissing Piper.

"But what about the guy you met in Spain Halli?" C asked teasingly.


	35. Chapter 35

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Thirty minuets later, Phoebe, Paige and the kids weren't back from the grocery store yet. Piper and Leo were curled up on the sofa together. Chris and Prue were cleaning up, and C was sat in an arm chair taunting them.

"You missed a spot Chris." He said pointing to a spot near to where Chris was tidying. "Just there. No, a little to further behind you and to the left slightly. No, you still haven't quite got it. See that old news paper. Oh almost, but not quite."

"I don't see you helping!" Prue snapped lobbing a damp cloth at him.

"I didn't make all this mess." C replied. "Why should I have to clean it up?"

"No you only provided the means of transport and took my sister away." Prue shot back angrily.

"Now, now children let's not get out of hand here." Leo said.

"Leo!" Prue fumed not daring to use her powers on him in her sister's presence. No matter how much she wanted to hurl him against a wall.

The door bell rang.

"C go get that for me please." Piper said snuggling a little closer to Leo. "Unless it's my bank manger or my layer; they could do with another dose of Prue Halliwell in all her scariness."

"I'll go." Chris said when C didn't move.

A few moments later he returned followed by Ants.

"I got it babe!" Ants looked Piper straight in the eye and held up a set of keys. "We move in tomorrow."

"Great!" Piper jumped up to hug him. "Did all the finances go through alright?"

"Perfectly. The girls are going to love it I can't wait to see their face s when they find out tomorrow. Only you have to tell them just before you come to drive them to their new home. I have it all planed."

"Next question. Is my car alright?"

"Exactly the way you left it."

"Good." She took her keys off him. "Now I don't have to murder you in cold blood."

"And my van would be where exactly? You didn't sell it, did you?"

"No, I did not!"

"Paige and Phoebe have got it." Prue said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my God! Prue!" Ants gasped.

"Hey there." Prue said. "Surprise!"

"You're dead." He commented.

"That scum bag, Tim Nelson, crossed my sister again." Prue said plainly. "There was no way in heaven and hell I was going to let it happen again. He was never going to get away with it twice."

"A lot's happened." Piper said.

"Obviously it has." Ants replied still in deep shook from Prue being there.

"It's gona take a while to fill you in." Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waste smiling warmly. "Want to give it a try?"


	36. Chapter 36

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-six**

"So," Phoebe said as she, Paige who was carrying Wyatt, and all the girls piled through the door over an hour and a half later. "I got the bubbly. What are we celebrating?"

"Your big sister coming home, getting engaged and four successful businesses." Piper replied very fast.

"Four businesses?" Paige gasped. "Do you need to confess some thing sis?"

"That was very confusing and very fast." Phoebe said. "But I don't care, just give me a hug. Now."

Piper and Phoebe embraced for a moment.

Piper pulled back.

"No," She told them calmly. "I do not have any thing to confess. You all need to come and sit down and I need to inform you of something." She looked from Paige to Phoebe then back again. They were alone. "Where are my girls? What did you do to them?"

"Cat, Kattie, Jess, Beca!" Phoebe yelled spinning around desperately searching for them.

"Oh no!" Paige was toughly pissed with her self. "This is absolutely perfect! For six weeks! For six damn weeks! We managed to keep track of those girls! Always knew exactly where they were. We never let them outa our sight Piper. I promise. But now! Now! Now is the time they chose to disappear! When their mother is here to see us screw up! Big time! This is just so bloody perfect!"

"Girls," Phoebe called in her sweetest voice. "You can have some candy if you come out now."

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded. "Think of the cavities!"

"Girls," Phoebe called. "This is so far from funny!"

Piper didn't say any thing.

She just went totally pail, all the colour drained from her face and she could feel her knees begin to give way.

Leo moved to put a supporting arm around her.

"Hey aunt Phoebs," Kattie walked in from the kitchen. "What's with all the yelling? What's up?"

"Oh Kattes! Thank God." Piper rushed over to hug her daughter. "Where'd you go?"

"We were putting the shopping away mom." Kattie said. "That ice cream we brought was already starting to melt; it was only going to get worse if we didn't get it in the freezer soon."

Piper laughed all the tension inside her snapping as Jess and Beca came in.

She hugged each of her daughters and laughed some more.

"Hey Cat!" She called. "Get your self back in here girl!"

"There you go auntie Piper." Cat walked in with a tub of ice cream. "Here's that ice cream you wanted. Strawberry. I thought you could use some."

"I swear you're a mind reader some times my girl." Piper took the ice cream and hugged her. "I couldn't use some; I could really, really, really, really, really, really use some. Thanks sweetie pie."

"So," Leo put his arm around Piper's waste and gently guided her back into the living room. "Are we ever going to get this oh so elusive explanation out of you?"

"Daddy!" Cat through her self onto Ants.

"Uh-huh." Piper said.

"You know, we've still got that thingy your doctor signed. We've got enough cash for two one way tickets back to Spain too." C said. "We don't have to stay here. Just say the word and we'll go Halli."

"Please don't tempt me." Piper whined.

"Start at the begging." Leo pulled Piper down onto the sofa and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Unless you're going back to Spain of course."

"Nah." Piper snuggled up against his chest. "Been there, done that. We'll have to find some place new next time we want to go AWOL C honey."

"Err," Phoebe said. "Piper hon', you're getting a little off track here. And there is not going to be a next time."

"Well," C said. "Sorry to disappoint you all. But it's really not that exciting."

"Yhea," Piper agreed. "first we went to New York and I brought a club."

"P3," C filled in. "Take two."

"But it's just called P3. Then we went to Portugal, and I brought another club."

"P3 take three."

"Just P3 again. Then we went to Spain, I brought one more club.2

"P3 take four."

"Again just P3 and we stayed put until Darryl phoned this morning. Or at least I think it was this morning." She squinted. "It's all kinda hazy now."

"That'll be the jet lag catching up with you Halli." C said. "It's starting to get to me too. I'm going to go home and sleep it off. You rest up sis. I'll come see you tomorrow. Congratulations by the way. You're a lucky man Leo. Just you make sure you look after her."

"Will do." Leo replied. "I'm not going to let her out of my sight for a second now I've got her back."

"And good luck tomorrow Ants." C said making his way out. "Get Halli to give me a call if you need any help. I've probably been fired by now any ways."


	37. Chapter 37

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Later on that evening, Prue had been collected by Grams and been told she had to go, because her work at the mannor was done.

Piper had slept for about half an hour and got up just in time for Prue's tearful farewell.

She, Cat and Phoebe had all promptly burst in tears when Prue left.

Paige had managed to console Phoebe and Leo had comforted Piper with her daughters' help.

But every one was finding it impossible to comfort Cat.

Chris, Leo, Phoebe and Paige all tried.

Ants, Kattie, Jess and Beca had no luck either.

Even Piper was finding it impossible to ease the sobbing child's pain.

"Honey," Piper said tired of being on her feet. "Come sit with me."

"I miss her aunty Piper." Cat wept. "I don't want to live with out my mom."

"I know you don't baby," Ants said. "And I know it hurts. But I have a feeling that she won't stay away long ….. unfortunately."

"Antony!" Piper scolded.

"Yhea dad," Cat began to laugh instead of cry. "She'll come back to kill you for that comment."

"And she'll always be watching over you." Leo said.

"That's just a load of sentimental crap." A new voice said. "Don't you believe a word of it girly."

They all spun around to see a clean shaven, bold man, dressed in a clean-cut black suit and immaculate black shoes.

"Ah, crap!" Piper spat jumping to her feet. "You!"


	38. Chapter 38

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

"A friend of yours?" Phoebe asked sinking down to the ground. "Who wants a bet?" She asked. "This guy is gona try kill us."

"Yhea Phoebes," Piper yelled. "His a warlock."

"You know him?" Paige screamed. "you knew he was going to come after us and you didn't tell us?"

"oh what's wrong little witch," The warlock tormented advancing on Paige. "Didn't your big sister tell you about me?"

"Don't you know who we are?" Phoebe demeaned.

"Leave her out of this." Piper said. "It's me you want. Not them." She slipped up to Leo's side. "you and Chris need to get the kids out of here. Take 'em some where safe and keep 'em safe until I call you. Take them to Richard's place."

Leo mouthed his instructions to Chris and they cleared the room in a flurry of white lights, leaving the Charmed ones a lone with the warlock.

"I may not be able to kill you yet witch, and I know you haven't got the final ingredient for the vanquishing potion yet and you can not kill me with out it." The warlock said menacingly. "So I may as well have some fun with your sister's powers while I wait for the big prize. You."

"Hi," Phoebe said coolly. "You obviously don't know who we are. We're known as the Charmed Ones. The almighty power of three. Who are on no account to be messed with."

"Power of three spell any one?" Paige asked.

"No offence sweeties," Piper said. "But that isn't going to work."

"What do we do then?" Phoebe asked as the warlock backed her and Paige into a corner.

"Kick, hit, smack, slap, levitate, jump, duck, dive, run and don't back into that corner." Piper replied. "While I find the vanquishing potion in my bag and pray we have the missing ingredient in the kitchen."

"What about our powers?" Paige asked.

"I'd love to have them." The Warlock said. "Now stay still like a good little witch while I take them from you."

"His immune." Piper said.

"We are so screwed." Phoebe said attempting to land a punch on the warlock's jaw and failing miserably as he blinked behind her.

"Piper help!" Paige screamed.

The warlock blinked again and reappeared with a firm grip on her right arm and Phoebe's left.

"Jai! Joe! James!" Piper called out. "Will one of you get your sorry ass over here and help me out here! Now!"

Three guys instantly appeared behind Piper on the stairs.

"Quick!" One of them chucked a vile in her direction. "It's a new potion. One you need. It'll work."

"Good work." Piper caught the vile. "Paige orb Phoebe now." She instructed. "Hey," She said to the warlock. "It's been nice knowing ya."

She through the vile down at his feet and he combusted in to black smoke.

"Hi," Paige smiled at the three men. "My name's Paige, Paige Matthews. But you can call me Paige."

"Sis," Phoebe's eyes sparkled. "Who are these hunks?"

"No hunks." Piper replied. "They're just Joe, James and Jai."

"Piper, girl," One of them took her left hand and held it up for the others to see.

"James." Piper pulled her hand back from him. "Leave off."

"Okay," Another walked over. "What's with the rock P?"

"Yhea, it's a rock Joe honey." Piper said.

"Honestly." Joe shook his head at her. "I leave you alone for five minuets and this is what you do?"

"Shut up." Jai said. "I think it's romantic. Is it Leo?"

"You know Leo's the father." Piper replied. "I've told you that hundreds of times."

"No, no, no." Jai said. "Is it Leo your engaged to?"

"Yhea sweetie." Piper beamed.

"Come here and give me a hug then."

"Do you want to meet him?" Piper bit her lip nervously.

"Does it mean seeing the demon children again?" Jai asked.

Piper nodded and Jai palled at the thought.

"Sure we do." Joe said.

"And give him a good talking to." James added.

"James! Joe!" She scolded.

"Just as soon as you take the weight off your feet." Joe said. "And I get a stiff drink. So I can face your kids. The bringers of toads."


	39. Chapter 39

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

A few minuets later Piper was sat on the sofa.

She had drawn her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, shook out her hair so it had fanned out over her shoulders and tucked her chin in.

This made her look like a venerable little girl.

Which in Phoebe's opinion she was.

She was just as venerable as when she had been a little girl.

Phoebe watched her chew her bottom lip nervously.

The three men who had orbbed in were still there and had been whispering among then selves.

"Would you boys go make me some tea?" Piper asked them.

"Sure," Joe said. "Want anything else?"

Piper shook her head.

"Ladies?" James asked.

"I'd kill for some coffee." Phoebe said.

"Oh me too!" Paige said. "In fact, just make a whole pot full and poor it straight down my thought."

"Please." Jai said.

The men existed.

"Leo!" Piper called when the men were out of sight. "Chris! It's safe now."

Leo and Chris orbbed and Ants and the kids, all five of them back in.

"Every thing alright now?" Ants asked.

"Fine." Piper replied.

"Good then I'll shoot off." Ants told her. "Girls I'll pick you up tomorrow evening or your mom might drop you off. Your mom will explain every thing to you later on. We're all going home tomorrow."

"But dad!" Cat protested.

"Com'on girls." Piper hushed their protests. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow. Off you go Ants, sleep well."

"Will do." Ants kissed his daughter. "You don't over do it," He kissed Piper on the cheek. "And make sure you rest up. No more jet setting around the world. Understand?"

Piper groaned.

"Okay," She agreed. "Not for a couple of month then I hit Paris. Get out of here then."

"See you mate." Leo said.

He handed Wyatt over to Cat and walked Ants to the front door.

Cat sat down next to Piper placing a sleepy Wyatt on to her lap.

Jess sat down at Cat's feet and Beca sat next to her.

Kattie sat down next to her mother.

Piper slipped her legs down to the ground and put her arm around Kattie stroking out her hair.

She was surrounded by her family.

"Here we go girl." James said walking back in. "Some tea for you."

"James!" Kattie jumped up to hug him.

"Hot tea." Piper said. "Watch it Kattes."

Leo looked at James and then at Piper a little confused.

Joe walked over to him.

"Hi." He extended his hand to Leo. "You must be the waste of space elder I've heard so much about."

"Joe!" Jai scolded him sharply. "They may be below us but there still friends of Halli's," He cringed at his choice of words. "Sorry spent far too much time with C, and we have to be nice to them."

"Sorry." Joe said shrugging off the comment.

"Who are these guys?" Chris asked.

"Jai, James and Joe." Phoebe replied.

"But Piper still hasn't explained who they are." Paige pointed out.

"Well…." Piper began slowly.

"We're her club mangers." Jai jumped in to help her out. "I manage in Spain, Joe in Portugal and James in New York."

"That doesn't explain why they can orb." Paige said. "Last time I checked club mangers didn't orb."

"They orb?" Leo asked. "Are they white lighters?"

"No. They're also kinda…. um….." Piper trailed off. "Will one of you guys explain to them please?"

"We're upper level guardian angles." Joe said.

"Which are?" Chris asked.

"They'll need more explanation than that." Cat said.

"The future sure must be screwed if your mom didn't tell you about us." Joe commented.

"Well you know there are three levels of demons you guy fight." James said. "Lower level, upper level and higher level and the source until you vanquished his sorry ass. It like that with us and our demons even more. The demons you fight are lower level to us. There are lower level guardian angles consist of white lighters and the source of all irritation and bug headedness the elders. Then there are the upper level guardian angles that consist of people like me, Jai and Joe and our bosses. There is the higher level guardian angles, well, they're very secretive and no one below them really knows any thing about them for sure. The only thing we do know for sure is that they are split in two like us, actual guardians and their bosses, advisers if you like. Then finally we assume there's one driving force behind this madness, like your source of all evil only good."

"How long have you been assigned to Piper?" Leo asked.

"All the time she's been a witch." Jai replied. "Although there has always been other angles watching over since she was about six. We were assigned to Piper and Prue as active guardians because our bosses believed and still do with Piper that they were destined for greater things beyond the Charmed destiny. Mainly because they refused to accept their powers and didn't like their destiny. But were total naturals when they started to try and even when they didn't try so hard. Then there was the kids' factor."

"The only floor to our bosses' truly wonderful plan is the free will factor." Joe hissed. "they always refuse to accept the powers that are rightful theirs. They only use stronger potions and more powerful spells."

"Ever going to accept your powers?" James asked Piper.

"In your dreams." Piper replied smiling. "Aren't you guys supposed to be managing my new clubs?"

"Yhea." The three men said together.

"And you still want those jobs?" She asked.

"Yhea." They all said again.

"Well **_mush_** then!" Piper replied. "Stop cluttering up my living room. Get out of my sight. Now! What am I paying you people for?"

"You're not." James said orbbing out.

"I thought all the hot girls were payment enough for you." Piper called after him.

"You take care of her Leo." Joe said. "Or I'll have to unleash some thing much worse than the titans."

He orbbed out.

"His joking." Piper and Jai said together.

They looked at each other wide eyed and added.

"I hope."

"You never can quite tell with him." Kattie said.

"Shh." Cat said.

Wyatt and the two younger girls had fallen asleep.

"I'd better be going." Jai leaned down and kissed Piper's cheek. "You look after your self girl. Call if you need any thing. Even if it is just to spout insane theories about conspires in the udder world to turn cell phones against the world over ice cream. And you," He shook Leo's hand warmly. "You're a very lucky man. Take good care of her."

"Will do." Leo said.

"And hey," Jai added before orbbing out. "Congratulations."

"He's nice." Phoebe said.

"She wants to know if his signal." Kattie said smiling knowingly.

"Kattie Louise Halliwell!" Piper exclaimed. "Where on earth did you learn something like that?"

"Is your uncle Ants teaching you things that he shouldn't be?" Paige asked.

"I'm gona have to have a word with him." Phoebe said. "He shouldn't be teaching you stuff like that. Not at your age. At Cat's age maybe, but you're only 12."

"Says the aunt who was sneaking into the cinema by the time she was 100 to see Kill It Before It Dies." Kattie countered smugly.

"I am not proud of my miss spent youth." Phoebe said.

Piper laughed.

"I gossip with my daughters." She said. "Bite me."

"Oh my God!" Phoebe cringed. "Piper I can't believe you told her about that!"

They all fell about laughing.

_An. The line mush in this chapter is dedicated to Alyssa._

_MUSH!_


	40. Chapter 40

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty**

"Are you mad?" Piper asked Leo as they lay in bed together for the first time in a long time.

"About what?" Leo asked sitting up.

"Well me keeping all that stuff from you for a start."

"Oh you mean the fact that you've got kids, offers of more power coming out of your ears and a sico ex-fiancée. Then that you ran off for six weeks and brought three more clubs."

"Yhea, all that stuff."

"You know, I've told you this before, and I'm going to keep on telling you until you believe me. I love you Piper. None of that stuff maters to me. You could have thousands of kids and millions of sico exs and I would still love you just as much as I do now. As much as I've always loved you. Your daughters, and I'm including Cat in that statement, are amazing, they're a big part of you. Why should I be mad at you for loving them? Just like keeping them a secret for Prue. Your sister. All the other stuff comes as baggage. That's all it is. Every one has a past. This is just yours. You've got your future now. Our future. You, me, Cat, Kattie, Jessie, Beca, Wyatt, our new baby, your sisters and who ever else happens to be around."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. All I want is for you to be my wife again. The sooner the better."

"Soon like next week soon or soon like as soon as I've had our baby and hopefully snapped back soon?"

"I'm thinking like tomorrow soon." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What ca think?"

"No, that's so not possible." She replied backing away from him. "One, that is just way too soon. Two, it's moving day tomorrow and three, there is no way I'd be able to fit into my wedding dress."

"Your being paranoid." He said. "It will fit you like a glove."

"A very tight glove. It'll never work. No matter what you say. But I don't want to wait until after I have our baby. How about in three weeks time?"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

"Have you told the rest of the elders about me being pregnant yet?"

"No, not just yet. I want to keep it between us for now. But I'll tell them soon. If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. I want every one to know about our baby. Even them."

"Hey," He protested. "I'm one of them."

"No you're not. You're going to be my husband again. Not one of them." She cuddled into the crook of his arm. "One of us."

"So did you miss me?"

"I've missed you every day since you became a stupid elder. I've missed you cuddling me, kissing me, hugging me and us being close. But this is what I've missed most of all."

"What?"

"This," She smiled. "Snuggled up in be together and just talking. No matter how bad my day has been, no matter how crap I feel about my self, just by y being here with you and talking like this always makes me feel better."

"I've missed you too." He loved the feeling he got from holding her in his arms. "Especially when you were away over the last six weeks. You weren't here full stop. It was tutor for me." He thought for a moment then changed his mind. "Actually it was worse when you were here. Not being able to hold you, kiss you, touch you, cuddle you, watch you while you were sleeping, and comfort you when you were upset. When I knew you were sat in here crying. Feeling hurt and confused. Not being able to react to all those subtle little signals you send out. Most of the time all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you every thing was going to be alright."

"That is so sweet honey." She said totally melting for him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty-one**

The phone rang.

Loudly.

It woke Paige and Phoebe from their deep sleep.

They were sleeping down stairs together as the house was so over crowded.

Jess and Beca were sleeping in Phoebe's room.

Phoebe and Paige had been sharing since Richard had broken up.

Kattie and Cat were in the spare room.

Piper and Leo were back where they belonged.

Together in their own bedroom as a couple.

A soon to be married couple.

Wyatt was in his nursery and his little twenty three year old broth from the future, Chris, had orbbed off some where or other a few hours ago.

He hadn't come back yet.

"Alright!" Phoebe said groggily as she stumbled out of bed towards the phone. "You can stop that now. I'm coming. Enough already."

"Phoebe?" Paige asked sleepily.

"I'll get it Paige."

"Opus!" Paige cringed as the cordless orbbed into her hands just as Phoebe's finger tips touched it. "Sorry sis. Didn't mean to. Real sorry Phoebes. Hello," She answered sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Halliwell residence."

"Piper?" A male voice asked.

"No." Paige replied causally. She wondered if demons had learnt to use the phone and if they would ask for one of her sisters. It could be a new form of tauter. Sleep deprivation. Easy one to solve unplug the phone at bed time. "Paige Matthews. Her little sister."

"Can I speak to Piper?"

"It's 4 am! She's in bed. Asleep! No you can not talk to her. Go away! Call back in the morning. Who ever you are!"

"Ms Matthews. I will not call back in the morning. You will let me talk to my patient now."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your sister's doctor. This is very important. I do need to talk to her."

"I'll give her a message unless this is life threatening."

"Only if she doesn't turn up to her appointment. She knows she has to but has a habit of not turning up. We like not to give her any excuses and by us I mean me and my staff."

"What's the message?"

"Tell she has an appointment at 7.45 tomorrow morning. She knows where to go. Tell her Chapple called. She'll know who you mean."

"So Chapple 7.45. That it?"

"Exact words. Might want to throw in don't be too late. I'm sure I will meet you in the future and I look forwards to it. Also tell her I would prefer her to come alone or with one of the Duke brothers. Oh and that I'm alerting the news papers Piper Halliwell is actually asleep."

He hung up before Paige could protest.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked. "Or in other words who are we vanquishing."

"Piper's doctor, goes by the name of Chapple, she's got an appointment tomorrow."

"When?"

"7.45 in the morning."

"Ouch! I vote you wake her, and my vote is deciding because I'm older than you, and because we don't want any one to die when she blows you up."

"Uh-hum! What about me?"

"You're part waste of space. You've got most chance of surviving."

"Hey, I'm no waste of space."

"You're half white lighter aren't you?" Phoebe snapped hastily. "Oh sorry sweetie. I so didn't mean that. I've spent too much time with Prue. Her anti-white lighter attitudes are starting to rub off on me. Gezzs this is going to get me in so up trouble with Piper. Damn it I am so going to get blown up." She cradled her head in her hands. "When Leo gets up remind me to apologies to him for every thing I have said and will say that is anti white lighter until I get Prue out of my system."


	42. Chapter 42

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty-two**

"Hey," Phoebe said. "Piper, hon. Whatcha doing down here?"

"It's 6.30." Paige said. "Why are you up? You only just made up with Leo; you should still be with him, in bed, resting."

"I could ask you two the same question, I am the morning person of the family, you guys would sleep in all day if demons, warlocks and I would let you, and Elise Phoebs." Piper replied. "And for the record, being pregnant completely and utterly sucks. I'm up because I couldn't stop throwing up."

"Oh, sweetie, come sit down and tell us all about it." Paige patted the fold out bed.

"Paige," Phoebe spoke as Piper sat down next to them. "Don't forget the message."

"Message," Piper said coarsely. "What message? Please don't tell me we're about to fight a demon because I'm really not in the mood."

"Calm down," Phoebe soothed. "There's no demon."

"But some doctor we know nothing about called, your doctor, err Dr Chapple, I think that was his name, he asked me to tell you that you've got an appointment in oh," Paige glanced at the large grandfather clock in the hall way. "Just over an hour."

"At 7.45." Phoebe put in.

"He wants you to go alone," Paige continued. "But I'm kinda thinking that one of us should go with you now."

"What on earth are you thinking?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh no please don't tell me you think Dr Chapple is a demon Paige," Piper said. "I've known him since I was like 17; Kattie was his first delivery when he qualified. Do you sis?"

"Yhea well I kinda do." Paige admitted sheepishly. "And don't look at me like that; you're the one who started off all demon talk."

"She does have a point," Phoebe agreed. "Maybe one of us should go with you. Just to be on the safe side. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you and baby Chris in there."

"Girls," Piper said. "I know you're worried about me and the baby, and please don't call him Chris because it kinda sorta really creeps me out and having a third Chris around will really confuse things. But there's no need to worry and flip out like this. Like I said, I've known Dr Chapple for years, I was his first patient. He is not a demon and if he was don't you think he would have tried to kill me and my daughters by now. He fricking saved me life when I was pregnant with Jess. I've known him for years and I trust him."

"You trusted Jeremy." Phoebe pointed out.

"You trusted Cole." Piper shot back. "And brain washed the rest of us into that. And will I never live Jeremy down, I was engaged to a warlock but you married a demon, the source of all evil and became Queen of the under world. Sorry, didn't really mean that. I'll start again. Yes, like I said his never tried to kill me or the girls and is probably the only reason Jess, Beca and I are here."

"But still." Paige protested.

"Okay look." Piper said. "I'll tell Leo where I am going and I promise to call at the slightest sign of trouble."

"Still isn't working for me." Paige said.

"Ditto."

"Would you be happy if I took Jai with me?" Piper asked.

"Suppose so, but you should take Leo." Paige said.

"Phoebe?"

"You should really take Leo with you, he is the father and it's his baby too. But I get the feeling you've made your mind up and we're not going to be able to change it."

"It's only this once." Piper assured them. "He'll just freak out too much when he hears Chapple talk about some very old issues with me. From the past. Leo doesn't need to know about. Because everything's fine now. I haven't been on anti-depressants in years and years."

"Piper," Phoebe sounded irritated. "What aren't you telling us?"

"It isn't important and it's personal and doesn't affect us as in me and Leo and us as in sisters and the girls," Piper put her hands on her stomach. "Or this little one. In any way shape or form."

"Go on then." Phoebe said. "You can go."

"Just bring us back a sonogram or something." Paige said.

"Sure sweet pea." Piper said with a bright smile. "Hey when I get home I'll show you all the baby stuff I have. I wanted to show you last night, but things got a little hectic huh?"

"Yup." Paige chimed.

"You can say that again." Phoebe agreed. "You should go change." She eyed Piper's white silk pyjamas and dressing gown. "Unless of course you are planning to go to your doctor's appointment in your night clothes."


	43. Chapter 43

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty-three**

"Paige! Phoebe! Wake up!"

"No." Paige refused to open her eyes. "Go away. Sleeping."

Phoebe didn't even stir.

"Piper's gone." Leo said. "I just woke up and she wasn't there."

"What's going on?" Chris asked suddenly orbbing in.

"Oh not much," It was obvious Leo was stressed. "Piper's gone missing again and these two are refusing to get up."

"Is that all?" Chris asked. "Well I can deal with the second problem. But you're on your own with the first one."

"I don't see how," Leo said pocking Paige. "They're out for the count."

"No they're not." Chris laughed. "I got each of the Charmed Ones up everyday for nine months for a different vanquish. I always won the arguments over getting up. It was Piper who was the most trouble. She put up the worst fight. They're pussy cats. They aren't about to beat me now." He walked over to the sleeping witches and shook them both violently. "Alright you two. It's time to get up and face the day and what ever it might throw at you."

"Leave me alone." Phoebe pulled the covers over her head. "We're tired."

"Fine." Chris said. "You sleep."

"Thanks." Paige still didn't open her eyes. "I wasn't going to get up any ways."

"Just don't say I didn't worn you."

Chris orbbed out and reappeared holding two large pitchers of ice water.

"Last chance."

Neither of the women made a move.

"So," He held the pitchers over their heads. "I'll play it your way then." He emptied the water over their heads. "Hi," He said sweetly as they sat up. "Are you girls with me now?"

"Chris," Phoebe looked like she was going to explode but her voice remained menacingly calm. "There was absolutely no need for that."

"So now I have to kill him." Paige hissed. "I need to course him large amounts of pain."

"Don't." Phoebe firmly grasped her sister's arm. "What's with the wake up call Chris?"

"Your sister's gone walk about." He replied.

"Who?" Paige asked dazed.

"Piper." Leo said. "I woke up and she was gone."

"I don't believe that sister of mine!" Phoebe yelled getting to her feet. "Leo, honey. I'm sorry. She promised us she was going to tell you before she left. Now Piper is the one I'm going to kill."

"Where's Piper gone?" Leo asked.

"To see her doctor." Paige said. "She'll be home soon."

Right at the moment Piper walked through the front door.

"Hey!" Piper called out. "Sorry I'm late."

"We stopped off to interview an accountant." Jai lead Piper into the living room. "So we could complete the full set."

"Set?" Chris inquired. "You can not be serious."

"Oh deadly." Piper sat down on the arm of a chair and eyed her sisters. "You two look like drowned rats. What happened?"

"Our soon to be former whitelighter." Paige spat.

"Paige," Piper said. "Be nice."

"Nice!" Paige jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Chris. "This guy pours ice water over my head and you expect me to be nice!"

"It's 10 o'clock Paige." Jai stated.

"You lazy lot." Piper laughed. "I'm going to go wake the girls. I'll talk to you when I come back. Paige do me a favour and don't kill Chris while I'm gone."


	44. Chapter 44

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty-four**

"Kattes, Cat." Piper said gently. "It's time to wake up."

"Morning mom." Kattie said.

"Hi baby." Piper kissed her tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong aunt Piper?" Cat asked.

"Just happy. Go get Wyatt for me please."

"Sure." Cat said. "wana come Kattes?"

"Not really." Kattie replied.

"Go on." Piper said. "You girls take him down stairs for me. To the living room. Sit for the evil sister who want to kill the whitelighter. I'll be down in a few."

"Okay mom." Kattie gave her mother a hug and followed Cat out the room.

Piper followed them out and walked into Phoebe's bedroom where her two youngest daughters were sleeping.

"Mommy!" Beca ran over and hugged her mom.

Both girls were wide awake.

"Hey, how long have been up my sweeties?"

"Half an hour." Jess smiled. "Can we go have some breakfast?"

"Of course we can." Piper said. "I've got some of Leo's favourite donuts. But I suppose we should start calling him your daddy soon. Would you two be alright with that?"

Their smiling faces said it all.


	45. Chapter 45

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty-four**

"Kattes, Cat." Piper said gently. "It's time to wake up."

"Morning mom." Kattie said.

"Hi baby." Piper kissed her tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong aunt Piper?" Cat asked.

"Just happy. Go get Wyatt for me please."

"Sure." Cat said. "wana come Kattes?"

"Not really." Kattie replied.

"Go on." Piper said. "You girls take him down stairs for me. To the living room. Sit for the evil sister who want to kill the whitelighter. I'll be down in a few."

"Okay mom." Kattie gave her mother a hug and followed Cat out the room.

Piper followed them out and walked into Phoebe's bedroom where her two youngest daughters were sleeping.

"Mommy!" Beca ran over and hugged her mom.

Both girls were wide awake.

"Hey, how long have been up my sweeties?"

"Half an hour." Jess smiled. "Can we go have some breakfast?"

"Of course we can." Piper said. "I've got some of Leo's favourite donuts. But I suppose we should start calling him your daddy soon. Would you two be alright with that?"

Their smiling faces said it all.

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Forty-five**

"Here Chris." Paige said as soon as Piper was out of ear shot. "You put away this bad and get this bedding dry. Me and Phoebs need to dry off ourselves because of your antics."

"Okay," Chris agreed reluctantly before turning to Leo as the girls disappeared. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret drowsing them with ice water?"

"Oh because no one messes with the Charmed Ones' sleep and gets away with it." Leo replied. "Ever wondered why demons tend to attack when all the girls are up."

"Best chance they have of not being vanquished." Jai said. "If there's ever any chance of that. I remember this one time when me, James and Joe found Prue and Piper semi concuss at P3." He laughed. "I don't remember why they had started drinking the night before, I doubt they even remembered, but I think Prue said something about a fight at home getting real messy so for some reason they both came to the club and started drinking. This was in a big, big, big way and they were both dying of killer hang over desperation caused by hang overs. We tried everything to wake 'em up but they just weren't having any of it and there was um, well lets just say something big, bad and particularly lethal on the way to kill the both of them. So to cut a very long and messy, blood messy, story short we ended up putting ice down their backs. The effects of that were pretty emergent. They woke up, the 'thing' got obliterated in record time and then the other side effects happened. Piper yelled at us for all of five minutes and Prue held a grudge for just under seven months and almost killed the lot of us a couple of times."

"Whatcha saying 'bout my mother?" Cat demanded coming down the stairs with Kattie, balancing Wyatt on her hip.

"How she can hold a grudge." Chris informed her.

"Err; I wouldn't say anything against her mom if I were you." Paige warned. "I said something against Prue a year or so back and my lovely sisters landed me in ER because of it."

"Unlike Prue, Piper couldn't hold a grudge for long." Phoebe said smiling.

"Not one word Jai." Piper cut in coming towards the group.

"But you've held a grudge against us ever since-" Jai protested before being cut off.

"Get the hell out my house before that alleged grudge turns deadly." Piper spat.

Jai nodded and orbbed out.

"Wana tell us what that was all about?" Chris asked.

"No." Piper simply replied. "But I got donuts, well Jess and Beca are getting them, and lots of baby stuff."

"Yhea," Leo chimed. "You never showed us that last night."

"I know," Piper walked into his welcoming arms and hugged him tight. "Hi."

"Hi." He echoed slowly kissing her.

"Hello!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Hi," Paige said sarcastically. "Remember us? The invisible sisters."

"What happened to telling Leo where you were going?" Phoebe asked.

"A," Piper began. "I got distract and B, I didn't have the energy to have the same argument I'd already had with you with Leo."

"How exactly did you get distracted?" Chris questioned.

"Throwing up." Piper had an annoyed edge beginning to ring in her voice. "Any other questions or can I show you the sonograms?"


End file.
